A SMALL PROBLEM
by Data Seeker
Summary: AU: takes place after Book Air. Korra attempts to mediate in the Spirit World and is mystically shrunk to small size. Now she must connect with her Avatar Spirit in order to regain her true size.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**…**

Korra laid asleep in her bed. The sun was on the horizon, and light came through her window. She then sat up and blinked.

"Oh, it was just a dream." She sighed before looking out the window at the rising sun.

Her thoughts then turned to the recent events. The Equalists—led by Amon—had stirred up much fear and strife among the citizens of Republic City until their founder was exposed as a waterbender.

In the following weeks, things had returned back to the way they had beforehand, with renewed peace. Of course, the whereabouts of Amon were still in question. Having disappeared along with Tarrlok, neither had been seen since.

"Well, today is another day," the young Avatar commented and got out of bed and headed out of her room.

**…**

**To Be Continued**

**Author note: **

**1, This fic is an AU and takes place after Book 1, Air. **

**2, I have an obsession with stories where a female character gets shrunk. Unfortunately most stories and artwork on the internet have bad content. But I have standards and don't intend to do that kind of stuff with my story.**

**I think I handled certain references well. I will strive not to se-xualize Korra's situation. **

**3, I agree that shrinking in Avatar Universe is a bit of a stretch. But with magic and spiritual stuff, I think it gives a storywriter some leeway. **

**4, Just so we're clear, I'm not pairing Korra with Asami. They are just close friends. **

**5, I didn't write this fic alone. splinterclaw wrote the first drafts. I rewrote them and loopy777 Beta Read it for me.**

**6, I do doubt some of the quality, but decided that no one is perfect and I should accept that I and my partners did our best. Maybe one day I'll remove the story, rewrite it and post it again. Maybe I'll just leave it as it is. Only time will tell.**

** I hope you enjoy future chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

….

Tranquility surrounded Air Temple Island. At the table, Korra, her mentor Tenzin, and his family were eating quietly.

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned and saw a tall man with a short bushy beard enter the dining room.

"Uncle Bumi!" Ikki squealed.

"Nice to see that you're finally up," Tenzin commented dryly.

"Well, I needed my beauty rest," Bumi retorted as he eyed the table and frowned. "I think I'll eat out." Bumi then glanced at Korra and noticed that she didn't seem excited. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She hesitated. "Well, actually, yeah, I would rather do something fun today."

"Let me guess, my brother has work for you to do today."

"I'm only dong what is best for Korra," Tenzin argued.

"Whatever." Bumi shrugged, looking back at Korra. "So what were you going to do if my serious brother didn't have other plans?"

"Oh, well…" Korra paused. "Well, I- uh…"

"Want to be with your boyfriend?" Meelo asked.

"Ooh," Ikki teased.

"NO!" Korra snapped, her cheeks flaming. "Well, what I mean is…"

"Alright, leave Korra alone," Tenzin told everyone.

"Fine," Bumi relented.

"I'll get started," Korra said, getting up and leaving the room.

"So, still got her doing that meditation thing, Tenzin?" Bumi asked, eying his brother.

"She must learn to master her spiritual side of the elements," Tenzin stated simply.

"I know, I know," Bumi groaned. "Aang was my father too. Spiritual stuff was a large part of our family."

Tenzin sighed. Bumi could sometimes rub him wrong.

… board

Korra walked to the balcony of air temple, a frown on her face. "Well here goes."

She sat down and began to meditate. She would rather avoid her lessons and have fun, but her mentor, Tenzin didn't approve. She thought of the stern lectures he had given her since he first became her airbending teacher. Though she found mediation boring, she knew Tenzin was right. She had to learn how to enter the Spirit World.

She grunted and tried to refocus on her meditation. She saw images flash through her mind, but they slipped as she thought of recent events. Ever since the Equalist Revolution was defeated, she had been getting strange visions. They were vague and most often inconclusive.

She tried again. The images wavered and the slipped from her again. "This is so frustrating," she said with a grunt.

The sound of approaching footsteps broke Korra from her musings. She turned her head as Tenzin approached. "Hey Tenzin."

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Korra replied, "As you know, I have been having visions for weeks. Sometimes I feel something, and once and a while I'll see things."

"What kind of things?" Tenzin asked, sitting down beside Korra.

"Some people I don't recognize," Korra answered, "Sometimes I see a forest."

"But you haven't entered the Spirit World yet?" Tenzin asked.

"You think I could do it by now," Korra scoffed.

Tenzin was silent for a minute. "Well, it seems that the Spirit World may be calling out to you."

Korra groaned. "You think I could figure it out by now"

I'm sure you'll manage," Tenzin said encouragingly. "Do you wish to be alone?"

"Yes," Korra replied with a scowl.

"Very well." Tenzin stood up, turned, and left.

Now alone, Korra closed her eyes. Brining her breath into a steady rhythm she tried to focus, her frustration growing. Slowly, the sounds of the world around her were lost to her ears as her mind drifted. Korra opened her eyes, suddenly aware of the unnatural silence.

"Wha…" She stammered as fear seized her.

She perceived her surroundings, or rather lack of surroundings. In every direction, all she could see was an ethereal blue void around her. It was beyond frightening, being suspended by nothing in the midst of an endless void.

"Hello!" she yelled out. "Is anyone there?"

"You don't need to yell so loud, I'm right here," a voiced chimed from behind Korra.

She whipped around to face the strange humanoid creature levitating behind her. Her eyes widened. The spirit was a sight to behold. It had brown skin, pointy ears, and intelligent yellow eyes. He was dressed in a kilt, vest, and shoes.

"Who are you?" Korra asked, the original shock having worn off.

"My name is Narvo," The being said with a smile. "I already know who you are, and I know that you wish to reach the Spirit World."

Korra looked around. "Is this the Spirit World?"

"Close," Narvo replied. "You're almost there, Avatar. But if you like, I can take you the rest of the way. Unless you think you do it on your own."

"Sure, I would be grateful for any help," Korra said, relieved that she would have some guidance.

"Very well then, take my hand." The spirit extended a hand towards Korra.

Korra took it. "Now what?"

Narvo smiled. "Now close your eyes."

She did as he instructed. The void suddenly glowed brightly, lighting up the inside of her eyelids. Korra opened her eyes and found herself in a forest. The lighting was strange.

"Is this the Spirit World?" Korra asked excitedly.

"It sure is," Narvo answered gleefully. "But now you have to go back."

"What? But I just got here."

"And the only reason you're here is because you're anchored to me," Narvo told Korra. "But I can't hold you indefinitely. Besides-" A smirk touched his lips. "-the Material World needs your attention now."

Korra frowned. "What do you mean?"

Narvo giggled. "You'll find out. Meanwhile, you probably need this." He conjured up a piece of cloth and handed it to Korra.

"What do I need a rag for?"

Instead of answering, Narvo let go, grinning.

"Wait!" The Spirit World became hazy and Korra's senses were flooded once again with familiar sounds and smells. She then groaned. There was something heavy on top of her.

Letting her eyes open, she took in her surroundings. She was under some kind of heavy blue cloth, like circus tent or something.

"What is going on? Where am I?"

Korra pushed and crawled through the cloth and then stuck her head out of a large opening.

She found that she was surrounded by what appeared to be a large pile of light blue fabric, and around that, a vast slab of stone stretched out before her. Something wasn't right.

"What is- AH!" The clothes she had been wearing were replaced with a rag that wrapped around her like a sari, covering her from shoulders to knees, leaving her feet bare. "Where are my clothes?"

She looked around. "Tenzin said I can't bend in the Spirit World." She held out one hand and gestured, producing a brief tongue of fire.

"Okay, I'm back in the material world, so what happened?" Korra was beginning to find her surroundings familiar, despite the drastic change in perspective.

"I'm smaller!" she exclaimed in horror. Then she scowled. "That spirit tricked me!"

Korra clutched the neck piece of her giant blue shirt against her body, fuming. She then took a few breaths, trying to figure this out. She walked on top of her giant blue shirt, past the gigantic belt of her gigantic pants.

"Alright, I got to find Tenzin."

She he made her way off of the balcony. She looked around. The various structures towered over her like trees or mountains. She felt very helpless. She made a turn and headed down the path.

She then heard a soft thumping. Up ahead was giant bearded man who was strolling through the area.

"Hey, Bumi!" Korra shouted, waving her hand.

Bumi stopped, frowning. "Did someone speak?"

"Bumi, it's me! Korra!" the faint voice shouted from behind him.

Bumi turned, looking right and left. "Korra?"

"Down here!" Korra shouted desperately.

Bumi looked down and froze in shock. "Korra! What happened to you?"

"I don't know," Korra shouted up. "I need to find Tenzin. Can you help me?"

Bumi looked at Korra awkwardly, trying to find the best way to do this. "Okay." He knelt down and held out his hands. Korra walked on the large hands, feeling very vulnerable.

Bumi gently got up again. He wrapped part of his coat around Korra, causing her to cry out. "Don't want someone to see you yet."

Bumi looked and around and then moved towards the Temple. "Tenzin! Tenzin!"

Pema came forward. "Bumi, what's wrong?"

"It's very important!" Bumi said, smiling sheepishly.

Pema noticed that Bumi had one hand in his coat as if he was hiding something. "What do you got there?"

"It's why I need to find Tenzin! I can't talk now, so can you please help me find him?"

"Okay, calm down," Pema said, not sure what her brother-in-law's problem was. "Follow me."

Bumi followed nervously. They moved about until they came into a living room.

"Tenzin!" Bumi exclaimed. "Oh, thank the spirits, I found you!"

Tenzin looked up from his scroll, eying his brother. "What's gotten into you Bumi? You look like you're in pain."

"I need to talk with you, privately," Bumi said desperately. "Pema, can you excuse us, please?"

Pema frowned deeply. "Okay." She turned to leave.

Bumi sighed while Tenzin glared at his brother. "Okay, Bumi, we're alone. Now what is it?"

Bumi looked sick while he opened his coat and showed Korra, five inches tall, draped in a piece of cloth.

Tenzin widened his eyes in surprise "Korra! How did this happen?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't know. I was meditating and this spirit offered me his assistance getting to the Spirit World. When I opened my eyes I was like this."

Tenzin sighed. "Oh, Korra."

Bumi glanced around. "I'm going to set you down now." He moved towards a table and allowed Korra to walk out of his hands.

Korra stood up, staring up at the men. "Okay, how did this happen to me? What was that spirit, anyway?"

Tenzin looked grimly at Korra. "Korra, I'm sorry, but I believe you have fallen into the power of a trickster."

"A trickster." Korra frowned. "What is he? Why did he do this to me?"

"Tricksters are…" Tenzin frowned, trying to find the words, "…Tricksters are spirits who have a morbid sense of humor."

Korra scowled. "There is nothing humorous about this!" She gestured to herself. "And I'm the Avatar. Why would he do this to me?"

Tenzin frowned. "Korra, just because you're the Avatar, it doesn't mean every spirit is going to respect you. And many can't be trusted."

"Yeah, spirits are about as trustworthy as human beings," Bumi commented. "Not that I had any experience with spirits," he added.

Korra pouted. "Okay, I get it. But how can I get back to my right size?"

Tenzin looked sympathetically at the tiny Avatar. "We'll figure it out. But for now, I think we should get you something better to wear."

Korra glowered. She really hated the rag wrapped around her. It really wasn't a good garment.

"Dad, Uncle Bumi!" Ikki exclaimed, running into the room. "I found clothes on the balcony. They look like Korra's, which doesn't make sense because she doesn't leave her clothes around, and even if she does, it doesn't make sense that she leave them outside and I can't …" She froze in shock, her eyes on Korra standing on a table, only a five inches tall.

Bumi and Tenzin glanced at each other while looked at the young airbender sheepishly.

"Korra, you're tiny!" Ikki exclaimed in stunned disbelief. "How?"

"I had a run-in with a spirit," Korra answered miserably. "He made me smaller."

"You're like a little doll," Ikki said, suddenly grinning. She reached a hand towards Korra, startling the teenager.

"Ikki, stop!" Korra exclaimed, backing away.

Ikki, froze, startled by Korra's reaction. "But you're so cute!"

"Ikki, enough," Tenzin commanded. "Korra is not a toy for you to play with."

Bumi scowled at his niece. "Yeah, being small doesn't make her a plaything. How would you feel if someone treated you like a toy?"

Ikki looked up at the two men and then at Korra. "Sorry."

"Its fine," Korra assured Ikki half-heartedly. "I still need to wear something?"

"Right," Bumi said awkwardly. "Maybe the kids have something?"

"OOH!" Ikki squealed. "I have a few dolls. Maybe Korra can wear one of their outfits."

Tenzin looked at Korra. "My daughter's proposal sounds good."

Korra flushed with embarrassment. She then scowled. "Fine. It's not like I got anything better."

Ikki chirped happily, "I'll take you." And then she snatched Korra up in her hands.

"Hey, Ikki!" Korra screamed in fear, anger and humiliation.

"Ikki, stop!" Tenzin called out, but his daughter already took off.

Bumi crossed his arms. "Kids. Haven't learned respect yet."

Tenzin rubbed his eyes. "You have no idea."

…..

Korra was set roughly on the floor while Ikki ran to her dresser and started looking for something.

"Let's try this one." Ikki said, removing a robe from a thin wooden doll. She then knelt down and reached out her hand toward Korra.

"Ikki, stop!" Korra shouted, clutching the makeshift robe around her with one arm while her other hand conjured a bit of fire.

Ikki stopped, looking down at Korra, frowning. "What's your problem? I'm about to put this on you."

"That's the problem!" Korra snapped furious. "I'm not some doll you can dress and undress. I'm the Avatar. I'm human!"

Ikki pouted. "You're being a real stick-in-the-mud."

Korra was furious. This young airbender was getting on her last nerve.

"Ikki!" Tenzin said sternly, entering the room, followed by Bumi.

"Dad, Uncle Bumi," Ikki said in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

"Tenzin, will you tell your daughter that I'm not some doll she can dress up?" Korra shouted angrily.

Tenzin glanced down at Korra and at Ikki. "Ikki, this behavior is unacceptable."

"I'm trying to help. What's wrong with that?"

"Uh…" Tenzin paused and rubbed his eyes, trying to find the words.

"What's going on?" Said a voice, surprising Tenzin, Bumi and the two girls.

Jinora walked in the room. "What is going- Korra!? You're small."

Korra groaned, crossing her arms. "Yes. I had a run in with a spirit who made me small. Will you tell your sister to stop treating me like a toy?"

Jinora glowered at her sister. "Ikki, is this true?"

"I was just going to dress her up," Ikki argued. "She needs something better to wear. I'm only trying to help!"

Jinora sighed. "How would you feel if someone did that for you?"

"I don't see the problem."

Jinora considered her words carefully. "So you would have no problem if I, Meelo or Korra decided to change your clothes for you?"

"Of course I would!" Ikki shouted indignantly. "I can dress myself fine, I don't need…" Her words died away with realization. "OH."

Korra sighed. "Thanks, Jinora."

"Yes," Tenzin agreed, glad his elder daughter got through to his younger daughter.

Korra took a deep breath before speaking. "Now, Ikki, can you leave the outfit on the floor and can you all leave for a bit?"

"Sure," Ikki said miserably, putting the robe on the floor and heading out of the room.

Bumi and Tenzin followed suit while Jinora stood still, eying Korra awkwardly.

"Jinora, can you wait outside?" Korra asked irritably.

"Oh, right." Jinora snapped out of her daze and closed the bedroom door and sighed. "This is very strange."

"Yeah," Ikki agreed sullenly.

"Yes, this is very troubling," Tenzin echoed.

Bumi eyed his brother. "So what next, Tenzin?"

"Not sure, yet." Tenzin replied grimly.

Jinora noticed Ikki looking miserable. "What's wrong?"

"I want to play with Korra and I can't." Ikki pouted. "Doing the right thing is so hard."

Jinora smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Okay, you can come in!" Korra's voice carried faintly through the door.

Jinora opened the door and looked down at Korra, barefoot, clad in the simple dress.

"Oh, Korra," Ikki squealed, "you're so…" Ikki then noticed Korra and Jinora glaring at her. "Uh, never mind."

Korra groaned. "Look, I'm glad that I'm wearing something other than a piece of cloth, but I need to figure out a way to fix this."

"I'll do some research," Tenzin told Korra and then looked at his elder daughter. "Jinora, can you…keep an eye on Korra?"

"Sure, Dad,"

Tenzin left, while Bumi hesitated. "So…will you be alright, Korra?"

Korra looked down and whispered, "Just go."

"What?" Bumi asked, leaning over.

"I said, go!" Korra shouted.

"Oh, okay." Bumi complied, leaving his nieces and Korra.

Jinora knelt down, though she still towered over Korra. "How did this happen exactly?"

Korra looked down at the floor crestfallen. "I was tricked by a spirit."

Jinora frowned. "What kind of spirit? How did it trick you?"

Korra sighed. "I don't know what kind of spirit it was. He called himself Narvo. He said he could help me get to the Spirit World. He brought me there. And then he let me go and returned to the material world like this."

Jinora considered that.

Ikki looked intensely at Korra. "So what now? I mean you're not a doll so what do I do with you?"

Korra was aggravated. "I'm still the Avatar. Treat me like you did before."

Ikki pouted sadly. "I don't know how to do that."

"She's right, Korra," Jinora agreed. "Even I'm not sure how to handle this."

Korra groaned. "Alright, fine. But I would like something better than a doll outfit."

"But your clothes are too big," Ikki pointed out.

"I know," Korra stated impatiently.

"Maybe our mother can help," Jinora suggested. "She does sewing. She could make you something…better."

Korra sighed. Then her face squinted. "Uh…I need to use the bathroom."

The two girls squinted in horror, unsure how to resolve this new situation.

**….**

**Too Be Continued**

**Author Note.**

**1, Considering Bumi's brief appearance in Season 1, it seemed proper to have him stay as opposed to dropping out of the story. Kya won't be appearing in this story, though.**

**2, I mentioned in the past chapter I intend to not se-xualize Korra's situation. I think I handled her predicament right.**

**3, I mentioned before that I think magic and the Spirit World gives me leeway to shrink Korra. **

**My character Narvo is basically the stereotype trickster. Nothing clever about his name, I just put some random letters together and chose what sounded good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**…**

Tenzin was in his study, looking at a text. Scowling, he put it down and went to another text.

Pema entered the room, looking concern. "Tenzin, are you alright?"

"I'm frustrated. I'm trying to find a solution and I can't. "

Pema grabbed her husband's shoulder. "What is going on? Tell me!"

Tenzin sighed. "Korra…has a serious problem."

Pema frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"She was meditating and trying to get into the Spirit World. She met a Spirit that offered its help. But it was a Trickster."

Pema became concerned. "He didn't hurt her, did she?"

"No, he didn't," Tenzin answered grimly. "But she is… has become different."

"What do you mean?"

Tenzin hesitated. "She is no bigger than my hand."

Pema's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Tenzin replied, closing his eyes. "I recall something about Tricksters and how to deal with them in my texts, but I'm having trouble finding it."

Pema looked away, worried, contemplating what Tenzin said. The idea of Korra being tiny was unthinkable. Humans never became smaller in known history, and Korra was the Avatar which made it even more unbelievable. She looked at Tenzin, who was skimming another text.

"I hope you succeed." she said at last.

"Me, too," Tenzin said, flipping a page to the text

Pema left the study, contemplating what her husband told her. She couldn't imagine what Korra was experiencing.

"You alright, Pema?"

Pema looked up and saw Bumi standing a short distant away. "Tenzin told me about Korra."

Bumi stroked his beard. "Yeah, this is very troubling. I don't think this has ever happened before."

The phone rang. Bumi frowned while Pema went over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Yeah, Pema," Mako's voice came from the phone, "is Korra home?"

Pema froze in shock. "Korra? Is something wrong?"

"She was supposed to meet me for lunch at Ice Café, but she never showed up. Did something happen?"

Pema froze. "Well…yes."

"Is she alright? What happened?"

Pema hesitated. "I don't think it's my place to tell you."

Mako was worried. "Maybe I should come over."

"No, don't. Let me talk to Korra, first. This is personal."

Mako groaned. "Fine, I'll wait. But please tell her to call me."

"I will," Pema assured him. "Take care."

"Bye."

Pema hung up, feeling out of sorts. Bumi eyed his sister-in-law skeptically. "Awkward?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think this whole thing is awkward," Bumi countered.

Pema sighed. "Well, I better find Korra."

Meelo suddenly came running into the room. "Mother, I found something strange."

Pema looked up, worried. "What is it?"

"I found Korra's clothes on the balcony." Meelo frowned. "It doesn't make sense."

Bumi cringed while Pema sighed. "Meelo, Korra has… a problem."

"Is that why she left her clothes outside?"

Pema frowned. "She…is tiny."

"What?" Meelo exclaimed. "You mean she is small like the size of a flying lemur?"

Pema sighed. "A spirit made her smaller. But you can't tell others about this. Understand, Meelo?"

"Okay," Meelo answered slowly, his eyes glazed over. "Where is she?"

"She's with your sisters."

Meelo suddenly ran out of the room with the speed of a young airbender.

"Meelo, wait!" Pema called out.

Bumi rubbed his forehead. "Man, we're in trouble now."

…

Jinora and Ikki waited outside a bush, looking uneasy. Korra came out of the bush, fully dressed and very peeved.

"I never thought toilets could be so important." She rubbed her head. "I hate being small."

Suddenly Meelo came in, creating a gust of wind that nearly knocked Korra away. "Wow, its true! Korra, you're tiny!"

Korra groaned. Suddenly a large hand grabbed her and pulled her up to Meelo's face.

"Meelo, put her down!" the girls shouted.

"Put me down!" Korra screamed indigently, fire streamed from her hands.

Meelo dropped Korra in shock. Korra quickly airbended to slow her decent to the floor.

"What did you firebend for?" Meelo demanded. "You could have hurt me!"

Korra was livid. "You grabbed me and want to know why I firebended? You are such a-"

"Korra, calm down, let me handle this," Jinora retorted quickly. "Meelo, Korra doesn't like being picked up like that."

Ikki added, "She isn't a toy. How would you feel if someone treated you like that?"

Meelo scowled unhappily.

Korra sighed, unsure what to say or do. She pondered what she was going to do if trouble arose. It would certainly be problematic. Being the avatar could be a tough job at her normal size; she didn't want to imagine it while being small. Korra swung her fist forward, a greatly reduced flame shot out, though it was proportionate to her size.

The airbending siblings glanced at each other.

"What are you doing?" Ikki asked.

"I'm venting frustration." Korra said as she bended some rocks and threw them. She then bended some air.

Pema and Bumi came into the area.

"Korra, are you alright?" Bumi called out.

Korra scowled. "I'm fine!"

Pema glanced at her children and then at Korra. "Mako called."

"Oh, no." Korra rubbed her forehead. "I was supposed to meet Mako today. Blast."

"Well he would like you to call him, and tell him what happened," Pema explained uneasily.

"Korra groaned. "What am I going to tell him?"

Pema knelt down. "Is there a reason you can't tell him the truth?"

"Of course there is reason!" Korra said indignantly. "Look at me. I'm the Avatar and I allowed myself to get tricked by a spirit."

Pema silently considered that.

Bumi cleared his throat. "Well if you don't call, he'll worry about you, or worse, come here- and that will be very complicated."

"He's your boyfriend," Jinora added. "He cares about you."

Korra pouted like a child. "Fine. I'll call him back and give him the short story."

"Short story?" Meelo asked, frowning.

"I'll tell him a Spirit tricked me and I have to figure things out," Korra snapped. She then scowled. "I don't want him finding out."

Pema, Bumi and the kids glanced at each other.

….

Pema dialed the phone and waited. Nearby, Korra stood on a table, frowning.

"Hello, Mako," Pema said into the phone. "Oh, she is fine. She would like to talk to you about why she didn't see you today. Okay, well, here she is."

Pema put the phone down on the table next to Korra while holding out the earpiece near Korra's head.

"Hello, Mako," Korra said into the phone.

"Korra, is that you!" Mako asked. "I can barely hear you!"

"Is this better?" Korra shouted.

"Yes," Mako answered. "Are you alright? You sound funny."

Korra scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. There is something different about your voice. It's like you're shouting, only from very far away."

Korra groaned. And then proceeded to yell her reply. "Okay, it's like this, Mako. I was trying to get into the Spirit World this morning."

"Okay, what happened?" Mako asked.

Korra cringed, reluctant to explain. "It didn't go well."

"I can come over."

"NO!" Korra shouted desperately. "Look, I can handle this. Just please wait for me. Can you do that?"

Mako became impatient. "You don't show up for our date and I find out something happened to you in the Spirit World and you won't tell me. What am I supposed to think?"

Korra trembled with rage. "I want you to wait for me to fix this. I'm the Avatar, it will be easy."

Mako groaned over the phone. "Korra, don't be stubborn. I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to look after you."

"So you think I can't take care of myself?" Korra screamed and then panted, tired of yelling.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Mako retorted. "Please just tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you."

Korra sighed. She took a deep breath before yelling her reply. "It's embarrassing, Okay?"

"What is?" Mako asked in s softer voice.

"I was tricked by a Spirit and he did something to me." Korra yelled out so Mako could hear her.

"What did he do?" Mako asked.

"Mako, please stop!" Korra said in aggravation. "I need to figure this out on my own."

Mako sighed, considering his reply. "Fine. But please don't leave me out. I'm really worried about you."

Korra groaned, unhappy with the situation. "Look, I can fix this. I just need time."

"How much time?" Mako said. "I'm worried sick."

"Give me an hour," Korra said loudly.

Mako sighed. "Fine. I hope to see you soon."

Korra sighed. "Thanks."

"What?"

"I said thanks!" Korra shouted loud enough for Mako to hear.

"Love you, bye."

"Bye!" Korra shouted.

Pema hung up the phone while Korra took a few breaths.

"I hate that I have to shout to be heard," Korra said unhappily.

Pema looked sympathetically. "You do know he has a good reason to be concerned, right?"

Korra rubbed her face in aggravation. "This is just so embarrassing."

Pema sighed. "I believe you, Korra. I can't imagine what you're going through. But Mako knows just enough to be worried about you, and not enough to be sure you're okay."

Korra sighed. "I'll figure this out."

…

Tenzin entered the main room, looking grim. "Has anybody seen Korra?"

Ikki came by. "She's in her room."

Tenzin sighed. "Thanks, sweetie."

He turned and walked down a corridor and reached a sliding door. It was open a bit. "Korra, can I come in?" A faint reply came from behind the door, but Tenzin couldn't make it out. He leaned forward and cupped his ear. "What?"

This time he heard a faint yell, and was sure it sounded like, 'Come in'. He moved the door and entered.

Korra was standing on the bed, her hands on her hips. "Did you find anything?"

Tenzin hesitated. "Nothing helpful."

"Oh come on," Korra shouted, crossing her arms in frustration. "Are you saying I'm stuck like this?"

"Let's not lose hope," Tenzin told her. "I didn't find a way to reverse it, but lore can still be helpful."

Korra huffed and tried to turn away, only to slip and fall on top of her bed's soft surface. She glowered up at Tenzin.

He cleared his throat. "When I was reviewing texts on tricksters, I found a few things."

"What?"

"Well, apart from the fact that they pull tricks, most of them follow certain rules and patterns."

Korra scowled, but kept silent.

"For instance, most tricksters only interfere with mortals when they get permission."

"What does that mean?" Korra asked.

"When tricksters interfere with humans, they only do it when humans give them permission."

"I didn't give him permission to shrink me, he tricked me," Korra retorted.

"True," Tenzin agreed. "But that is the way of a trickster. They will make deals or offer rewards, using clever words and half-truths."

"For me, I gave him permission to make me small when I accepted his help," Korra guessed.

"Exactly. The spirit gave you what you asked, but added something that wasn't part of the arrangement. If you had refused, the spirit would have done nothing."

Korra scowled.

"Anyway, my research revealed a few stories about mortals manipulated by tricksters. In some cases, the trickery of a trickster is short-lived. In some cases, a trickster will remove their spell for something in return."

"Like what?" Korra asked curiously.

"In one case, a woman named La Lu who was the victim of a Trickster called Arnu. Arnu turned her face into the face of a monkey. La Lu had to agree to live in the woods for a week before Arnu would restore her face."

"So I have to live in the woods for a week?" Korra asked, scowling.

"No- well, I don't know. Tricksters make different deals for withdrawing their spells."

Korra sighed. "So what do I do?"

Tenzin considered that. "I suggest you meditate and enter the Spirit World again."

"What?" Korra exclaimed. "But I can't get there."

"Maybe not on your own, but you and the spirit made an agreement," Tenzin pointed out.

"Because he helped me, I should be able to enter again?" Korra asked, skeptically.

"Possibly," Tenzin answered hopefully. "I would be very surprised if it doesn't work."

Korra scowled. "Fine." She sat on the bed, cross-legged. She closed her eyes, attempting to meditate.

"Try to relax, Korra."

"I am relaxed!" Korra shouted, glaring up at Tenzin.

Tenzin frowned slightly.

Korra blushed and scowled. "Right. Relax, relax." She said, closing her eyes and focusing.

Tenzin watched and waited, wondering if this would work. He then noticed that Korra had stiffened and figured she was in a trance and probably in the Spirit World.

….

Korra opened her eyes. Looking around her she saw the usual pretty sights of the Spirit World, although everything looked bigger.

"Oh great, I'm tiny in the Spirit World, too." She began to march around.

Suddenly a chuckle rang out behind her. Whipping around, she saw Narvo leaning up against a tree. He was enormous.

"Enjoying your new size?" he asked, with a derisive chuckle.

Korra glowered up at the insufferable spirit. "No, I'm not. What is your game?"

"That's it. This is my game."

Korra scowled. "Alright, you had your fun. What do I have to do to be normal?"

Narvo blinked. "What do you mean, 'What do you have to do to get normal?"

"You want something, right? That's why you tricked me?"

"And you think I'll restore you if you give me something I want?"

"Yes, that's how it works."

Narvo frowned. "I think you have me confused with another trickster. I have no intention of restoring you."

"What?" Korra exclaimed. "Why?"

"I think having the Avatar cut down to size is too good to stop." Narvo answered, scowling at the tiny girl.

"You can't leave me like this!" Korra shouted, getting distressed.

Narvo suddenly smirked. "What are you going to do about it, Korra? You may be the Avatar, but you're just a little girl who was foolish enough to get tricked by a trickster."

Korra let out a yell and waved her hands. Nothing happened.

"Did you just try to bend at me?" Narvo asked in feigned shock. "You can't bend in the Spirit World," He suddenly glared and leaned forward. "If I didn't find you so cute, I might be offended with that little stunt.

Korra cringed, her anger replaced with fear. "Please don't." She pleaded, her voice trembled. "You can't leave me like this."

Narvo smirked. "Oh don't worry, doll. You'll be fine. You have people who will care for you and I'm sure the world can stay balanced without you. Bye."

"NO, stop!" Korra shouted as things became blurry.

…..

The world began to slowly fade around Korra. She opened her eyes. Tenzin still sat next to her.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"He refused to fix it," Korra growled.

"What?" Tenzin exclaimed, looking troubled. "Why?"

"He thinks this is funny," Korra said irritably.

"Oh dear," Tenzin murmured grimly. "I'll contact the White Lotus. Maybe some of the elite can find something. For now, just try not to get stepped on."

Kim scowled.

**…**

**To Be Continued.**

**Author Note.**

**1, I have a complicated view on Mako and Korra. I wasn't really against them getting paired, but felt it was rushed in Season 1, and the breakup in Season 2 was even worse.**

**In my story, there will be a tension that arguably mirrors the tension in Season 2. I imagine Korra would find her situation embarrassing and wants to keep it secret from her friends. As for Mako disregarding Korra's privacy, being kept out of the loop can be hard, especially when you know something is very wrong with the one you care about. **

**Wait till he finds out what happened to Korra.**

**I hope you like the story thus far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**…**

Pema was sitting in a chair, putting the final touches to her project. She examined her handiwork. It was, essentially, a doll outfit, consisting of a dark blue top, a pair of baggy pants, soft shoes and some underwear.

Tenzin came by, looking at his wife. "Making something for Korra?"

"Yes," Pema confirmed. "Her clothes won't fit so she'll need something to change into."

"Very good." Tenzin hesitated. "But you might want to wait before giving them to Korra."

"Why?"

"Korra's very upset," Tenzin answered grimly. "And you know how she gets."

Pema sighed. "She has an independent spirit," she commented dryly.

"And doesn't wish to depend on others," Tenzin added. "Can't say I blame her."

Pema looked at her handiwork. "Okay, but soon she'll have to accept that she can't do certain things on her own."

Just then, crying echoed from another room.

"Rohan's done with his nap." Tenzin commented.

Pema sighed. "Yeah, lucky me." She got up and went to go check on her son.

Tenzin followed after his wife. Pema entered her room and scooped her infant son out of the crib and into her arms. The baby boy relaxed and cooed softly.

Tenzin entered the room, looking lovingly at his son.

"Aren't you going to still be researching Korra's…condition?" Pema asked her husband.

"No. I'm stumped for the time being," Tenzin answered grimly.

Pema grimace as she held her son. "Oh dear. Then can you take care of our son for the time being?"

"Of course." Tenzin said, taking his infant son into his arms. "Hello?"

Rohan suddenly sobbed.

Tenzin grimaced as he tried to calm his son.

….

The Sun was beginning to set. Mako arrived at the Temple. He walked up the steps. Up ahead he saw Meelo.

"Meelo," The firebender called out.

The young airbender turned in surprise. "Oh, hi. Your Korra's boyfriend, right?"

Mako frowned. "Yeah. Is Korra alright?"

Meelo frowned. "Why?"

"She missed our date. I heard she had some kind of problem and I'm worried about her."

"Well she isn't alright…" Meelo trailed off. "What I mean is…"

"What are you talking about?" Mako snapped. "What's wrong with Korra?"

Meelo froze, startled by the outburst. "She's…tiny?" He answered, looking very uneasy.

Mako frowned at the young airbender. "What are you talking about?"

"She's about this tall," Meelo clarified, holding out his hands to demonstrate how tall the Avatar currently was.

Mako stared in disbelief. "Is this some kind joke?"

"No, she is really no bigger than a human hand," the young airbender insisted.

"How is that possible?" Mako demanded an edge in his voice.

"She was trying to get into the Spirit World and it somehow shrunk her or something like that," Meelo explained with a shrug. Then he grinned. "She's funny when she's small."

Mako hesitated, trying to understand what he was told. He then ran into the temple. "Korra!"

Pema was in the sofa, sewing. "Mako?"

"Where's Korra?" Mako demanded.

Pema froze, clearly perplexed. "She…she's having a problem to deal with."

"Is she actually small?" Mako asked.

Pema stared in shock. "You know?

"Meelo told me," Mako explained. "Not sure if he was joking. Something about the Spirit World."

Pema sighed grimly, hating to explain something so complicated. "Meelo wasn't joking."

"Where is she?"

"She's in her room," Pema explained. "But I don't…"

Mako took off.

"…think she wants to be disturbed," she finished. "Oh, dear."

Mako reached Korra's bedroom door and slide the slide door aside. "Korra!"

"Mako?" A small voice exclaimed.

Mako looked on Korra's bed and froze. She was sitting on top of the bed, and was only a few inches tall, dressed in s makeshift sari.

"Korra?"

Korra blushed, embarrassed that Mako saw her so tiny. "Mako, what are you doing here? You were supposed to wait!"

Mako scowled. "You miss our date. You said you would contact me later and didn't explain anything and you don't contact me like you said you would. What did you expect me to do?"

Korra groaned, rubbing her forehead. "This is so wrong."

Mako glanced sideways, wondering what to say or do. He then knelt down before the bed, his head still towering over her.

"How exactly did this happen?" he asked uneasily.

"I was tricked by a spirit," Korra snapped, annoyed with her predicament. "I told you that already."

Mako grimaced. "Is this… temporary?"

Korra crossed her arms, irate. "I don't know."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I just need to be alone," Korra snapped miserably. "Can you give me some time alone?"

Mako hesitated. He got to his feet, troubled. He then turning his brown eyes down to his girlfriend. "Okay. I'll go. But please, don't drive me out of your life. I'll be here for you."

Korra groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Please go."

Mako sighed and departed. Korra sat down on the bed and began to sob. She didn't know how long she sat there. She finally got up and looked around. She was tired of crying and being bored. She didn't want to stay in her room any longer. She looked down at the edge of the bed. It was quite a jump.

"Okay."

Korra then jumped, using her airbending to ease her descent. She ran across the floor and out of the room. Entering the hallway, she moved forward, heading to the staircase.

Again, she used her airbending to go down the stairs. Just as she got to the bottom, she heard Tenzin yell it was time for dinner.

Korra decided to walk into the dining room. Suddenly there was a gust of wind like a tornado that blew her across the room. She tried to counter it with airbending but barely kept herself from smashing against the wall and fell to the floor as the winds died.

"Korra!" A voice shouted.

Korra laid on the floor, daze, sensing giant people standing over her.

"Korra, are alright?" Jinora asked softly.

"We killed her!" Meelo exclaimed in horror.

Korra threw her hands over her ears to block out the loud yelling.

"She moved!" Ikki shouted.

"Quiet!" Jinora hissed quietly. "Your yelling is hurting her."

Both kids gasped, shocked by their mistake. Korra opened her eyes and pushed herself up, glowering at the giant kids standing around.

"Korra, are you alright?" Jinora asked softly.

"No I am not!" Korra shouted. "I'm several inches tall, my clothes don't fit and you almost killed me with your stupid airbending!"

The children cringed guiltily, throwing glances at each other and then at Korra.

"Kids, what's happened?"

The three airbenders and the Avatar turned and saw Tenzin and Bumi.

"What is going on here?" Tenzin asked coldly.

"Yeah," Bumi added. "Did something happen?"

"We…" Jinora stuttered, "We blew Korra with our airbending."

"What!?" Tenzin demanded.

"Oh dear," Bumi said, going over to Korra and knelt down. "Are you alright?"

Korra suddenly burst into tears, her anger replaced with depression.

"Uh…" Bumi shrugs, looking at the others for an answer.

"It was an accident, Daddy," Ikki insisted.

"We didn't mean to," Meelo added weakly.

Tenzin sighed and knelt down before Korra. "Are you hurt, Korra?"

Korra wiped her eyes. "No. I just hate being so…" She didn't finish her sentence.

Tenzin sighed. "Do you need anything?"

Korra sighed. "No, I can make it to the table. Just please no bending."

"Okay children, to the table and watch your step." Tenzin instructed them.

Ikki, Meelo and Jinora carefully walked past Korra. Korra walked slowly to the dining room. Everyone took a seat and waited. Bumi looked down at Korra.

"You sure you can get up here?"

Korra scowled and focused. She airbended a cyclone around her, lifting her in the air. She had to strain herself, but eventually got herself onto the table and panted.

Tenzin, Pema, Bumi and the kids looked at Korra with a combination of sympathy, concern and awkwardness.

"Uh- hmm," Tenzin cleared his throat. "Bumi, would you do the honors."

"Sure," Bumi said, folding his hands. "Spirits, we thank you for this food, and the world as it is. Amen."

"Amen," everyone concluded.

Korra looked at the plates of food, wondering how she was going to eat.

"Here, Korra." Pema said, as she put a small block on the table near Korra. She then put a small plate with some cutup food and a thimble full of water.

Korra picked up the thimble. It was very small, even for her. She scowled.

"Sorry." Pema apologized. "That was the only thing I could find that would work."

Korra pouted. Then her face brightened. "I have an idea." She gestured to the jug and water bended over a few drops of water out of it towards her. She then directed one of the drops towards her mouth and drank it.

"Nice trick," Jinora noted with amusement.

"Well that does eliminate one problem," Bumi commented.

Korra actually felt a little better. She sat down at the makeshift table and quietly ate. Others attempted to eat their meals; trying to ignore the fact that Korra was now a few inches tall.

….….

Mako and his brother Bolin were cleaning up their dinner. On the floor, Pabu, their pet fire ferret was eating scraps off a plate.

"Thanks buddy," Bolin said, kneeling down to take the plate and went back to the sink and began washing it.

Mako had just finished cleaning the table.

"So what are you going to be doing, tonight?" Bolin asked his brother.

Mako sighed. "I guess I'll listen to the radio."

Bolin frowned. "Still bummed about Korra?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I have to say what happened to her is incredible, like something out of a fantasy story."

"No!" Mako retorted. "Fantasy stories are about spirits and romance; this is more like those tragedy tales that are popular for no good reason."

"Okay, okay," Bolin raised his hands defensively. "Sorry."

Mako sighed wearily. "Sorry, I… this is just so frustrating. Korra doesn't want me."

"Yeah, that's a real bummer," Bolin agreed.

….….

Korra entered her bedroom. She airbended, propelling herself into the air and on top of the bed. She then sat down and considered her options.

"I might try and enter the Spirit World again," She said to herself. "That trickster won't help me, but maybe there are other spirits who might."

She attempted to mediate, but nothing happened. She grunted in frustration and just sat there, pouting.

Pema came in the room. "Korra, you doing alright?"

Korra moaned. "Of course not. I'm tiny, my clothes don't fit, and I can't sit at the dinner table and… I can't enter the Spirit World."

Pema looked sympathetic. "I can't imagine what you're going through. Maybe you should get some sleep now."

Korra became indignant. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm a baby."

Pema frowned. "Korra, this has nothing to do with you being small, I just think sleep will do you some good."

Korra scowled and then became remorseful. "Sorry." She whispered.

Pema leaned closer. "What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Korra raised her voice.

"It's okay," Pema assured the young Avatar. "Oh, here." She put a set of doll size clothing on the far end of the bed. "So you can change tomorrow."

Korra didn't reply, more annoyed with her predicament then Pema's assistance.

"Well, good night," Pema said, turning to leave.

Korra laid her eyes on the clothes. It was a yellow sleeveless tunic, trousers, underwear and shoes. Scowling, she laid in her now oversized bed, thinking. She was afraid of what the future might bring. What would she do? How would she ever regain her normal size?

….

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note. Not much to say. Just a continuation of Korra's tiny adventure. I hope you like the characterization of the characters and other aspects. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**…..**

The sun had already started to rise; the red-tinged rays nearing their traditional yellow color.

Korra woke up with an inadequate night's sleep. She scowled as she decided to get up. She looked and saw the clothes Pema left last night. She looked at the door.

"Better not take a chance."

She grabbed the clothes and got to the bed's edge. She jumped off the edge, easing her landing with airbending. She grunted.

"Since when did getting out of bed became so hard?"

She then went under the bed. Moments later, she came out wearing the clothes that Pema had given her yesterday. She made her way out of the room and started her slow trek down the hallway. It would take some time to get used to her new size. There weren't many people up now, as she had woken up early. She saw an open window.

"I can't open the door. This will have to do."

She then used her airbending to jump on top of the windowsill.

"I really wish I can use a door," Korra complained as she looked down. She considered airbending again, but decided a new approach. Focusing on the soil far below, she gestured.

At first nothing happened. Then some soil from the ground rose up to the edge of the sill. Korra then jumped on the bended soil and rode to the ground like a dirty elevator. She sighed. "Okay, next time, I'll stick with airbending."

She headed for the balcony where she attempted to meditate yesterday. It was a long walk. Reaching it, she became aware of a creepy feeling. She felt like the slightest breeze would send her sprawling over the balcony's edge. She sighed.

"I might as well try to enter the Spirit World again," Korra considered. "That trickster won't help me, but maybe there are other spirits who might help me."

She went into a meditative state. She found herself in a green plain. High in the sky, the clouds bent and changed into strange patterns- different then clouds in the material world. She walked about.

Suddenly a mist appeared and formed before her before turning into a serpent. Korra froze in shock.

"Hello, Avatar," the spirit said, his voice soft as a light wind.

"You're not going to eat me?" Korra asked fearfully.

"No, Avatar," the creature answered softly, turning its head sideways. "My name is Za. I understand that you have a problem."

Korra put her hands on her hips and scowled. "What was your first clue?"

"Your astral form is much smaller."

Korra fumed irritably.

"Besides, Narvo couldn't resist gloating about it," Za added. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"I don't suppose you can help me?"

"Not by myself," Za answered, his eyes grim.

Korra groaned.

"But there is a way that you can."

"What?" Korra exclaimed in amazement. "How do I reverse what he did to me?"

"You are the Avatar. You must form a better connection with your Avatar Spirit, and then you will gain the power to reverse what Narvo did to you."

"How?" Korra asked, getting excited.

Za blinked his reptilian eyes. "The same way you entered the Spirit World. You must learn."

Korra's lips twisted as she considered this. "Fine." She tried focusing on her surroundings.

Za eyed the tiny Avatar silently. "Would you like help, Avatar?"

Korra paused and considered that. "No, thanks. I think need to figure this out myself."

"Understood," Za said calmly. "But I suggest you do it in the material world first."

Korra groaned. "Right." She focused and found herself back on the balcony. Getting to her feet, she headed back to the temple. It was a long walk, but at least it gave her a chance to vent her frustration.

She almost reached the temple when she heard a faint yelling in the distant. "What's going on?" she asked, frowning

She could then make out some of the words. One constant word was her name.

"Korra!"

"Korra!"

"Oh, great," Korra moaned as she reached the wall with a window. Using her firebending, she shot herself up like a small rocket and reached the windowsill.

"Korra!" Jinora's voice shouted from part of the house.

Suddenly Meelo came into the room and noticed Korra on the windowsill. "I found her!"

Korra cringed, her ears hurt by the shout. Jinora, Ikki and Tenzin came into the room.

"Korra, you're alright," Ikki exclaimed.

"Korra, where were you?" Tenzin demanded.

"Stop yelling!" Korra shouted, clutching her ears.

"Oh, sorry," Tenzin apologized, his voice softer.

Pema entered the room too. "Oh Korra!" She exclaimed, clearly relieved.

"Pema, lower your voice," Tenzin warned softly.

Korra sighed. "Thanks."

"Korra, you shouldn't wander off like that," Tenzin declared in a low stern voice.

"I'm not a child," Korra retorted.

"Korra, this isn't a debate," Tenzin said sternly. "You can get hurt in your condition. You're not to go about without letting us know, understand?"

Korra fumed. "I hate being small."

"What were you doing outside, Korra?" Jinora asked, remembering to keep her voice soft.

"I was trying to meditate into the Spirit World," Korra answered.

Tenzin grimaced. "I take it that it didn't go well."

Korra shrugged. "I met a Spirit called Za."

"Did he say anything?" Tenzen asked.

"He said I have to have a better connection with my Avatar Spirit if I'm to regain my real size."

"This is good news," Jinora said thoughtfully.

Korra scowled. "Yeah, good news."

"Well it's time for breakfast," Tenzin finally stated. "Come Korra."

The Airbenders slowly headed for the kitchen, staring at Korra, who followed behind them.

….….

Republic City was bustling as people were out and about, heading to or from work, or simply living their busy lives. Bolin was walking down the street.

"Bolin."

Bolin turned and saw Asami coming toward him. "Asami? Uh, Hi"

"It's nice to see you," Asami told him as she came up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Air Temple Island to see Korra," Bolin answered. "She's…" He stopped and realized he may have said too much.

"She's what?" Asami asked.

Bolin sighed. "Okay." He looked around and saw some people coming and going. "Come here." He and Asami moved around a corner, relatively out of any bystanders' hearing range.

"Korra is tiny."

"What do you mean tiny?" Asami asked, not sure she heard Bolin right.

"I mean she is small, like as big as my hand," Bolin explained. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, I'm having a hard time understanding it, but Mako wouldn't make up something like that."

Asami considered that. "But how is this possible?"

"Something to do with Spirit World and being the Avatar," Bolin explained, clearly not understanding it. "Anyway, I want to see for myself."

"I'm coming with you," Asami declared suddenly.

"Well let's go," Bolin said.

….….

The family was having breakfast. Korra was at her makeshift place on top of the table. All adults present were very quiet, but the children kept up their usual behavior, seemingly unfazed by Korra's change in size.

Pema looked at Korra. "Are you alright?"

Korra sighed. "I… I guess. I just really hate being small."

Meelo pouted as he stared at Korra, wondering what he could say to cheer her up. "So what do you plan on doing today?"

Korra sighed. "I guess I like to practice my bending."

"But how can you practice at your size?" Ikki asked as she put a spoon of food in her mouth.

"I can still bend," Korra remind her. "I just really need to vent my frustration.

"I think that's a good idea." Tenzin said approvingly. "Just be careful."

Korra was relieved that Tenzin actually trusted her for once. She then finished and then got up and jumped off the table, her airbending slowing her descent. She then ran across the floor.

The Air Nomad family watched her go.

"Well that's not something you see every day," Bumi commented.

The others all threw glares at Bumi.

"What?" Bumi asked, not understanding the glares.

…

Korra was in the open area, trying various bending performances, using the elements of fire, earth and air. No one was present, which is how she preferred it now.

"Korra!" A voice shouted.

Korra turned and saw Asami and Bolin coming right towards her. "Oh great," She grumbled.

"Wow," Bolin exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Korra, you're so tiny."

Korra glared up at Bolin while Asami stared down at Korra, looking perplexed. She got to her knees so she towered less over Korra.

"Korra, are you alright?" she asked softly.

"NOO!" Korra snapped. "I am not alright! Why are you two here?!"

"Well Mako told me about you getting shrunk," Bolin began to say. "And so we were both like-"

"He told you?!" Korra snapped, clutching her fists in anger.

Asami and Bolin winced, aware that Korra was miserable and didn't welcome their presence.

"Hey now," Bolin started to say. "We'll figure this out."

"Be quiet!" Korra shouted and used her airbending to lift and carry herself away.

"What's her problem?" Bolin murmured.

"I think she didn't want us to see her like that." Asami replied, frowning.

"Why?" Bolin asked.

Asami glared at Bolin.

"What?" Bolin demanded, not understanding.

Asami sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Well, think of it like this, what if this happened to you?"

Bolin pondered. "Not sure. But if coming here was a mistake, why did you come?"

Asami sighed and rubbed her forehead again. "I… you're right. I shouldn't have come." She ran off, leaving Bolin perplexed.

"OK." The earthbender hesitated, looking to where Korra took off and then at Asami's departing form. He then departed too.

….

Korra was sitting on a temple ledge and sulked. She really hated being small. She attempted to meditate again. If she could access her Avatar Spirit as Za said, she might regain her real size.

She found herself in the Spirit World again. "Okay." She sat cross-legged and began to mediate.

"Well, well, well," said an insufferably familiar voice.

Korra opened her eyes to glower at Narvo, but was surprised to see that he was the same height as her. "What do you want?" she demanded coldly.

"I wanted to see you," Narvo sneered.

Korra eyed the spirit. "You look different. Am I still tiny?"

"Yes you are. I just changed my size to match yours."

Korra frowned suspiciously. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk and thought this would be best way to meet you."

"I have nothing to say to you," Korra shouted she turned and stomped off.

"You hate being stuck on Air Temple Island, don't you?"

Korra stopped and glared at Narvo. "Of course I do! But I can't leave thanks to you."

"Wouldn't you like to leave the island?"

"Well unless you restore me, I don't have a choice," Korra stated irritably, her blue eyes blazed.

"Of course you do." Narvo smirked.

Korra eyed Narvo suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"I suggest you return to the material world. You'll find things different."

Korra froze in horror. She then willed herself to come out of trance and found herself back in the material world but not at Air Temple Island. She found herself on a deserted street surrounded by large buildings.

"Narvo! I didn't say I wanted off the Island!" Korra grunted. "Okay, maybe I did but…"

There was a rumbling sound. Korra turned and saw A GIANT CAR coming towards her.

"AH!" She exclaimed as she moved left, just as the car zoomed over her, its tires barely missing her.

Korra watched the car driving off, her breathing raspy. "Oh great, what am I supposed to do now?"

**…**

**To Be Continued**

**Author note**

**1, Well I hope you like this continuation.**

**2, I hope I did characterization right. **

**Korra finds her condition humiliating, thus she isn't happy to see her friends. **

**Her friends don't mean anything by upsetting, but it's a fact that sometimes friends can upset friends without meaning too.**

**3, I try to incorporate at least a little action into my fics to keep them interesting. So I came up with the idea of Korra getting tricked again and now she has a whole new problem to deal with.**


	6. Chapter 6

** C****hapter 6**

…

Meanwhile, at the Sato Mansion, Asami was relaxing in her swimming pool. She let out a sigh as the tension left her body, but her mind was still troubled.

Just then her butler arrived. "Anything I can get you?"

Asami shook her head. "I'm fine."

The Butler knew his mistress very well. "If you wish to talk, you can talk to me."

"Thanks." Asami smiled. "It's just…"

"Still having trouble with Sato Industry?"

"Yes," Asami admitted. "That deal I made helped, but it's still difficult."

"I see," the Butler said. "I'm sorry about that and…" He hesitated.

"Yeah," Asami agreed, knowing what he was refusing to say. "It's hard with my father in jail."

The Butler nodded sympathetically. "I'll leave you alone."

"Wait," Asami called out. "There's something else."

"Miss Sato?"

Asami hesitated, questioning the wisdom of telling her Butler. "My friend Korra has a problem."

"The Avatar?"

"Yes," Asami answered. "I can't tell you more, but I am worried about her."

"I see," the Butler replied. "I advise you to be there for her."

"She doesn't want my help." Asami explained.

The Butler grimaced. "Yeah, that sometimes happens. I guess all you can do is to wait until she is ready."

Asami frowned. "Thanks."

The Butler turned and left, leaving the young industrialist to her thoughts.

…

Korra walked down a deserted sidewalk, considered her options. "I need help." She went over and saw two teenage boys walking down the street. She ran over to them.

One of the teenage boys happened to glance to his side and saw a tiny girl running towards him. "Hey," he exclaimed in surprise.

His buddy then turned and looked at Korra in shock. "What is this?"

"Please, help me," Korra called out, waving her arms.

"What are you?" the second asked.

"You look like the Avatar," the first said.

"I am the Avatar," Korra shouted to be heard.

"How did you become small?" the first asked, not believing what he was hearing and seeing.

"I was tricked by a Spirit!" Korra shouted back. "He did this to me."

"Oh my," the second boy exclaimed, while his buddy looked pale.

"I need to get to Air Temple Island," Korra continued to shout. "Can one of you take me to police station to Chief Beifong?"

The two friends seemed unnerved by the request. They glanced at each other and then at Korra. "Of course, little Avatar," the second said with a smile.

Korra fumed. "I would really appreciate it if you don't say 'little' or anything like it."

The first boy smirked. "You're mad because you came up a little short."

"AAAH!" Korra shouted and swung her fist to the left, sending a fireball to the stone road.

"Wow, she has a temper," the first commented with interest.

Korra glared up at the two teenagers. "Can you help me or not?"

"Of course," the second boy assured her. "Sorry, just…having a lit-" He stopped. "I mean just having fun."

Korra fumed. "So can we go, now?"

"It would be best if we kept you hidden."

Korra sighed. "You want to hide me in your coat?"

"Yesm" the man said, holding out one hand while having his coat open with his other hand.

Korra sighed and complied.

Once she was secured, the boys glanced at each other and then began to walk down the street.

….….

Bumi was telling his nieces and nephew tales of his adventures in the United Forces when Tenzin arrived.

"Bumi."

"Oh, hey Tenzin," Bumi said in reply. "What's up?"

"Have any of you seen Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"No," Bumi replied, frowning.

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo also denied seeing Korra. Tenzin sighed.

"Do you think something's happened?" Ikki asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Tenzin answered grimly. "It's not like Korra to…" He took a deep breath. "Well I'm sure she wouldn't just leave the island now. But I haven't seen her for a while and I'm getting worried."

Bumi stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Do you want us to find her?" Jinora asked in concern.

"Yes," Tenzin decided. "She shouldn't be hard to find."

"Sure she can," Meelo retorted.

"Why would she be hard to find?" Ikki asked, frowning.

"Because she's tiny," Meelo answered. "There are lots more places for her to hide."

There was a long pause, everyone perplexed by this.

"Well, we better get started," Jinora stated.

"Yes, we must," Tenzin agreed as he and the rest of the family moved out.

…..….….

The two teenagers entered a house. The second boy opened his coat and allowed Korra to get on the floor.

"Thanks, uh… "

"Oh," the second boy exclaimed. "I'm Lief. This is my friend, Marc. We're fans of yours."

"Good," Korra said, relieved. "Can you make a call to Air Temple Island?"

The two teens looked at each other and smiled. "I got a better idea," Marc declared. "How about we have some fun with you?"

"What?" Korra exclaimed, her blue eyes wide in surprise. Then she scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I always wanted a little girlfriend," Lief smirked, reaching out a hand towards her.

Korra froze for a second and then swung her fist, throwing a fire ball at his hand.

"Ow!" he exclaimed in pain while Marc stared in surprise.

Lief then glared in anger. "Alright you little rat-mouse!" Lief raised a hand, and some water inside a nearby cup float up into the air.

Korra took a stance, aware she was outmatched, but not going to give up. The man swung his fist causing the water to go flying towards the tiny Avatar.

Korra motioned, splitting the water into two halves and then swung them, causing them to hit Marc and Lief in their faces.

Korra took a few ragged breathes while the two boys glared at her.

"That does it!" Marc tried to grab her.

Korra gasped and airbended herself just of the teen's reach.

"Wait." Lief shouted, grabbing his friend's shoulder. "If we try to grab her, she'll bend at us. We need a way to overpower her."

Korra took a few gasps of breath, waiting to see what her captors would do.

"Go get a bucket or something," Lief told his comrade. "I'll make sure she can't escape."

Korra realized she had to act fast. She then let out a yell and generated a few fire-blasts at a nearby table. The tablecloth caught fire.

"The table's on fire!" Lief exclaimed in horror.

"Lief, put it out!" Marc ordered. "Use your bending!"

"I need water," Lief exclaimed, looking for any water to bend.

Korra saw a window and used her airbending to head for the sill.

"She's getting away!" Marc exclaimed in worry.

"I need water!" Lief shouted, running to the kitchen to get some water.

Korra panted. Airbending across a room was a real obstacle when you were only a few inches tall. But she couldn't afford to wait. She had to break the window open.

"Get back here, girl!" Marc snarled, coming at her.

Korra threw several fireballs at the towering Marc's face, causing him to back away. Korra saw a vase nearby and stopped.

"Wait. That vase is made of clay that can be earthbended." She raised her hands and focused. The vase rose into the air and swung at the glass, causing a crack.

There was a splash as Lief bended the water at the flaming table, putting it out. He glared at the broken window. "You!" He shouted as he swung the water at the tiny Avatar.

Korra was caught in the water. She gurgled as the water containing her levitated to the table and smashed her down. Korra gasped for breath.

Lief glared down at the tiny Avatar. Marc came up next to his friend, his face burnt face scowling.

"Oh I'm going to peel you like a grape!" He grabbed the fallen girl in a tight grip.

Korra grunted in pain. Suddenly her eyes glowed white as she entered the Avatar State. Marc gasped in shock.

Korra rose into the air and gestured, generating beams of flame at the boys, causing them to cry out in pain. Korra zoomed through the air and landed back on the sill. She earth bended the pot material and made the hole in the window bigger and then flew outside. She landed on the ground made a turn and hid besides the building and sank to her knees as she came out of the Avatar State. She panted and looked around.

"Okay, I can't go to just anyone for help."

She began to walk around. She saw people up ahead and kept hidden. The streets seemed to be deserted. Strange, but it suited her. The problem was she had no idea where she was. The streets looked very different when you're a few inches tall.

….

Bolin was doing janitor work at a shop. He had just finished packing.

Just then, an older woman came into the room. "Very good. Here," she said, giving him his wages for the day.

"Oh, thanks."

"Well, good day."

Bolin left the shop, considering his options. "This will help pay the rent." He looked thoughtful. "I hope Korra isn't still mad about checking on her." He frowned. "I'd like to apologize but she'll probably be offended."

He groaned. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

**….**

Korra scurried out from between two buildings and found herself at the edge of Republic City Park. She moved forward.

Reaching a bush, she looked out at the open area. No one was in sight. She made her move across the area.

She glanced up. There were two birds flying by. She looked at the land stretching out ahead of her. The park was huge when she was normal size, but now it was completely overwhelming.

"Oh man," She grumbled. "I wish I was back at Air Temple Island." She glanced around, hoping something would happen. She sighed and kept walking.

She then reached another bush. She considered her next move.

"Korra, is that you?"

Korra jumped in shock, fire blazing in her hands.

"Wow, take it easy," the giant speaker assured her.

"Gommu?" Korra exclaimed in surprise, extinguishing her fire.

The friendly old man stared down at Korra. "You are Korra, right? You look different."

Korra became indignant. "Yes it's me. I'm just smaller."

"I can see that," Gommu commented awkwardly. "But how did it happen?"

"I was tricked by a spirit," Korra answered bitterly.

"A spirit did this to you?" Gommu asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah," Korra answered, her hands on her hips, frowning at the giant vagrant.

"Oh, dear," Gommu murmured. "I'm so sorry. Can nothing be done to restore you?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Korra explained. "Right now I need get back to Air Temple Island."

"How did you get here?" Gommu asked.

"That stupid spirit transported me here," Korra answered irritably. "I tried to find help and these two jerks thought I was a toy they could play with."

"Oh, my," Gommu exclaimed in shock and sympathy. "Good thing you escaped."

Korra sighed. "Yeah. Can you help me?"

"Of course, you're my friend," Gommu assured her. "What can I do exactly?"

"Can you take me to Air Temple Island?" Korra asked hopefully.

Gommu grimaced. "Sure," he said reluctantly.

Korra could sense something was off. "What's wrong?"

"Well that's quite a distant to walk," Gommu explained. "But I will do it," he confirmed.

Korra looked sympathetically at the old man, aware that her request was… a big one. "What about the police station or the bending arena?"

Gommu brightened. "Well the police station is closer, so that would be a relief."

"And can you make sure I'm not seen?"

Gommu paused as he considered that question. He then looked at the shoulder bag he had. "How about this?"

Korra grimaced. "It will do."

Gommu looked sympathetically at the tiny Avatar. "Hate being tiny?"

"You have no idea."

…

"Korra!" Tenzin called out as he walked into a room.

"Korra!" Jinora shouted from another room. "Korra, come on, this isn't funny!"

"Korra!" Ikki's shout echoed faintly from a distant part of the temple.

Tenzin sighed. "I hope something hasn't happened to her."

Bumi then came into the room, his face grim. "I'm beginning to think she might not be on the island."

Tenzin stroked his beard in frustration. "Would she really leave?"

"Maybe it wasn't her choice," Bumi suggested grimly.

Tenzin stared at his older brother. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Bumi stammered. "Maybe she got kidnapped or something."

"Oh, dear." Tenzin grimaced.

"Maybe we should call the police," Bumi suggested.

Tenzin groaned. "We'll look a little longer. If she isn't found, I'll call Lin." He groaned again.

"Yeah, Lin," Bumi concurred. "Hey Lin, Korra is tiny and possibly kidnapped. Can the police try to find her?" He shook his head. "Should be an interesting conversation."

"Tell me about it," Tenzin agreed.

….

Gommu walked through the city. The streets had very few people or cars. A tall man in a trench coat and hat stood near a building, eying the pedestrians. His eyes then narrowed on the shabbily-dressed man with a bag. He seemed to be carrying the bag as if he was protecting something. "He must have something of value."

Meanwhile, Gommu leaned towards his bag and whispered, "Okay, a few more blocks and we'll be at the police station."

Suddenly a man stepped in front of him, grabbed the bag and took off.

"Hey, come back!" Gommu screamed in horror.

The man made a few turns. He then looked at the bag. "I wonder what we got here." He opened the bag and fire burst out toward his face. "Aaah!" He screamed, dropping the bag. Recovering, he looked and saw a tiny girl run out of the bag on the ground. "Wha…?" he stammered. Then he scowled. "I'll get you!"

He ran after the tiny girl. He was gaining up when Korra retaliated with earthbending, firebending and airbending. The man backed away, surprised.

Korra then ran and was soon gone.

The man scowled. "Was that the Avatar? How did she get so small?" He then looked thoughtful. "I better tell the boss." He turned and walked off.

…..

Korra was on an open street, panting. It took a lot of energy to use so much bending and she had only covered a few blocks. She heard noise and ran to the side, and saw some people walking down the street.

"I don't recognize them," she murmured. "I can't risk asking them for help." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "It will be night soon. Hopefully things will be quieter."

She then grimaced when she noticed something. "Great. I'm hungry."

She went to a building, considering her options. She then noticed something. "Wait. Asami's house is a few blocks from here." She grimaced. "If I can recognize the roads, I can find her." She began to make her move.

….

Lin Beifong glowered at the vagrant in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"It's the truth," Gommu insisted. "Look, doesn't she have friends on Air Temple Island?"

"Yes," Lin conceded coldly. "But I don't see why I should bother them."

"Please, Korra's in trouble."

"I'll tell you what; I'll contact Air Temple Island after you leave."

"Thanks," Gommu said in relief. For a long moment, he just stood there.

"Don't you have to go?" Lin asked her patience thin.

"Are you going to call?"

"I'll do it as soon as you leave." Lin snapped. Just then her phone rang. "Great." She answered. "Hello. What's wrong?" Her eyes widen. "Korra's what? That's impossible. How can she be tiny?" She listened. "A spirit?" She groaned. "Yes, I'll alert the force. You're welcome. Bye."

Hanging up, she groaned. "I don't believe this."

Gommu smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Lin snapped. "You got what you wanted, so go!"

Gommu stopped smiling and slowly left the police station while Lin rubbed her forehead.

**….**

**To Be Continued**

**Author note.**

**I suspect this chapter needs fine-tuning. I wrote Republic City as if it was largely deserted which is unrealistic. At least during the day. I am a little stuck, so I let it slide. Sorry.**

**I hope you like Korra's misadventure and the other scenes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**…**

It was in the afternoon. Mako was at the electric plant, firing another blast of electricity into the giant conductor. He then took a few breaths before renewing his work with another blast.

Then he left for his break while another lightning bender in work clothing like his came and took his place.

He sighed as he went to get a cup of water.

"Hey, you alright, Mako?"

Mako turned and saw the woman who was supposed to be his replacement looking over at him. "Hey Lu La?"

"You alright? Did your shift take a lot out of you?"

"No, I'm fine," Mako assured his coworker. "It's just…"

"What?"

"Trouble with Korra."

"Ooh." Lu La cringed in sympathy. "It must not be easy to date the Avatar."

"You don't know the half of it," Mako commented dryly.

Lu La frowned. "So what's wrong exactly?"

Mako grimaced. "I… it's hard to explain."

Lu La made a face. "Fine, if you'd rather not say, fine."

"Hey!" a bearded man called out. "Lu La, your break is over."

"Right, sorry, Rozor." She looked back at Mako. "It's my shift."

"Sure, no problem," Mako assured the female coworker.

Lu La went over to Mako's position. Taking a pose, she generated sparks from her finger tips and then pointed, sending lightning into the giant conductor.

Mako sat down, his thoughts on Korra.

…

Unseen, a tiny figure was crossing the lawn to the huge mansion overhead. Korra was really worn out and hungry. Reaching the door, she considered her options.

She then earthbended the ground under her, and caused it to levitate her off the ground. She rose up near the top of the building, passing in front of a window. Looking inside, she saw nothing.

Scowling, she moved to another location. She did it again. Then to her relief, she saw Asami. She was sitting in a chair, listening to some jazz on the radio.

"Okay," Korra said, looking thoughtful. She then stepped off the bit of earth and formed it into a rock and began to hammer it into the sill, making a loud noise.

Asami looked up and froze when she saw Korra.

"Asami, help!"

Asami turned off the radio, went to the window and opened it. "Korra? What are you doing here?"

"I got transported by that spirit who got me into this mess," Korra answered loudly so Asami could hear her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Asami reached her hand to grab Korra but then stopped. "Uh, how do you want me to do this?"

Korra sighed. "Just hold out your hands for me to walk on."

Asami carefully held out her hands. Korra braced herself and stepped onto Asami's gigantic palms. Asami stared at Korra in amazement. She was so tiny and hardly weighed anything in her hands. It was incredible. She swallowed, trying to remember that Korra was a human in need and not a toy to be stared at.

"So what do I do?"

"Do you have anything to eat?" Korra asked. "I'm hungry."

"Sure," Asami said, walking out of the room, careful not to drop the tiny Avatar.

….

Korra sat on the table, munching on bits of bread, cheese and a fruit. Asami sat on a chair, drinking some warm milk, eying her friend. She had no ill will towards Korra though she was the reason her relationship with Mako didn't work out.

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

Korra swallowed the food in her mouth. "Well Tenzin is probably worried about me. Could you contact him? Let him know I'm alright."

Asami smiled. "Sure."

…

Ikki was sitting in her bed, pouting. Just then the door opened Pema entered a bedroom.

"Ikki?" Pema asked.

"Hi, mommy," Ikki said sadly.

"A little early for bed, isn't it?" Pema asked curiously.

"I guess, I was just… wanted to be here," Ikki answered uneasily.

"You're worried about Korra?"

"Yes," Ikki confirmed, clutching her fists. "She's so small. What if something eats her, or crushes her or something awful happens to her?"

"Oh, sweetie," Pema she went over to her daughter. "We must pray to the spirits and hope that she'll be fine."

Ikki sniffled. "Okay."

Pema kissed her daughter. "Good bye, sweetie."

"Good bye."

Pema left the room and headed to the study where her husband was at work.

"Hey, Pema," Tenzin said, rubbing his eyes.

"How's it coming?"

"Progress, I guess." Tenzin conceded. "There are options."

"What kind?"

"Well if I can mediate into the Spirit World, there are a few places or spirits that I could find that may be able to restore Korra."

"But…?" Pema asked, sensing there was a catch.

"Meditating into the Spirit World isn't easy," Tenzin answered grimly. "And there are dangers."

"Oh, dear."

Suddenly the phone rang. Tenzin answered it. "Hello, Asami." His eyes widened. "You found her? Oh, thank goodness."

Pema stared at her husband, wide-eyed on hearing what he said.

"Okay, that's fine," Tenzin answered slowly. "Thanks for letting me know." He hung up.

"She found Korra?" Pema asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"So where is she?" Pema asked, looking anxious.

"She's with Asami. She's going to spend the night there."

Pema sighed in relief. "Well, at least she's alright."

"I better contact Lin," Tenzin said wearily as he picked up his phone and dialed.

Pema eyed her husband, contemplating the whole affair.

…..

Asami entered the room where Korra was sulking on a table. "I called Tenzin. He knows you're alright."

"Great," Korra conceded.

"I've have a guest room prepared for you," Asami said with a composed.

Korra tried to smile. "Thanks. Lead the way."

Asami then held out her hand at the table. "Ready."

Korra grimaced. "Just lead the way, I'll follow.

Asami eyed Korra, perplexed. "But how will you…"

Korra suddenly jumped off the table, using her airbending to slow her fall and then looked up at Asami. "See? I may be small but I can move about just fine."

Asami frowned unable to hear Korra properly. "What?" she said as she knelt down and tilted her ear.

"I said I can move about just fine!" Korra shouted back.

"Okay," Asami said slowly. She got to her feet and led the way.

Korra followed. Though she had to run to keep up, she preferred running to being carried. She disliked being held in human hands. Reaching the staircase, Korra used her airbending to move up the steps. Then when she reached the next floor, she followed Asami down a hallway to the guestroom.

Asami looked down at her tiny guest. "Will it do?"

"Yeah," Korra grumbled.

Asami knelt down and turned her ear towards Korra. "What?"

"It's fine!" Korra shouted.

Asami smiled down at Korra. "So… should I leave you?"

"No I'm…." Korra paused and then frowned. "Um…I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Asami turned pale. "Uh…what should I do?"

"Do you have a place outside or something?" Korra asked, really hating this situation.

"I guess," Asami grimaced. "Would you rather walk?"

Korra groaned. "Carry me."

Asami knelt held out her hand, allowing Korra step onto her palm. Then she got up, careful not to clutch Korra or drop her, and walked out of the room.

….….

Asami entered the house, carrying Korra in her left hand. As Asami headed upstairs, she thought of how her friend was so small and light. Though it was appealing, Asami had to mentally remind herself that Korra was a human and a friend and should be treated as such.

Reaching the guest room, Asami knelt down and Korra jumped off her onto the floor, her descent slowed by airbending.

"Thanks," she shouted up to Asami.

"Well goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight Asami," Korra called out as the other turned and left.

Korra used her airbending to get herself on top of the bed. She lay down, sullen. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. All she could think was how complicated her life was. After a while, she sighed. "I guess I can try and mediate into the Spirit World."

She sat up, attempted to mediate. After a few moments she found it very difficult. With a grunt, she laid back in her oversized bed. She grew tired and began to doze off.

….

It was night. The stars were shiny brightly in the sky over Republic City. In a bedroom, a man had finished changing into a nightgown. Viper, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, was retiring for the evening. He headed towards his bed when…

"So your name is Viper, yes?"

With a yell, the Triad Leader turned, his hands raised. Before him was a grotesque humanoid floating off the ground. He gasped. "What are you foul fiend?" He wished had water with him.

"Foul fiend?" Narvo asked in mock annoyance. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"What are you? What do you want?"

"Laughs. And you can help me."

Viper glowered. "Really? Why should I help you?"

Narvo's eyes narrowed. "Is that anyway to talk to a spirit, human?"

Viper became afraid. "You're a spirit?"

Narvo smirked. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not human. Now are you going to help me?" He raised his hand, his nails becoming claws.

The crime lord swallowed. "What do you want?"

"I understand you heard that the Avatar is tiny?"

"How do you know that?" Viper exclaimed.

"I know because I made her small," Narvo explained.

"What? How?"

"I'm a spirit." Narvo rolled his eyes. "I have special abilities of course. Anyway, I shrunk her, I put her in the middle of this city and been having a great time watching her survive. But now she is safe, living in a home of one of her friends."

"So what do you want me to do now?"

"Considering your interest in finding her, I decided to tell you where she is located."

Viper eyed the spirit dubiously. "And you're just going to tell me?"

"On one condition,"

"What?" Viper asked.

"Don't kill her. Oh you can capture her, keep her in cage, humiliate her, and call her names, whatever. But don't kill her."

"Why?"

Narvo smirked. "Because killing is so lame. Seriously, you humans need to loosen up." His eyes narrowed. "Do you agree with my term?"

Viper took a few breaths as he considered his options. "Very well."

"She's in Asami Sato's mansion." Narvo grinned. "Poor thing, so small and helpless, and the big bad Triad are coming after her." The nasty spirit shrugged. "Well you should get a good night sleep. You're going to have fun with our cute little Avatar tomorrow." Narvo then vanished.

Viper rubbed his forehead. "Spirits. So the Avatar is in Sato's place. Well, I'll get my men over there tomorrow. Should be interesting." He yawned.

**…**

**To Be Continued**

**Author note. Well I hope you like this continuation.**

**1, Asami and Korra's relationship is platonic. Nothing more. As for their orientation, I don't address it one way or the other.**

**2, I want to try and give chapters some excitement, thus I had Narvo stir things up against Korra.**

**3, I feel the chapter needs more, but I'm feeling stuck so I posted it the way it was. Sorry.**

**Tune in next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**…**

Korra opened her eyes. She sat up… and paused. She found herself surrounded by toy buildings. For a change, she was no longer tiny, and towered over the strange urban sprawl.

"What?" she whispered. "What is going on?"

"Monster!" A tiny voice shouted.

Korra turned and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the Republic City police, and they were tiny.

"What is going on?" Korra demanded as she attempted to stand.

"Attack," the lead officer barked.

The tiny policemen began throwing earth projectiles at Korra. "Hey, stop!" She tried to earthbend the projectiles away but they kept coming, getting in a bunch of painful strikes. "Oh!" She began to move down the street away from the attack. "What is going on?"

The giant Avatar moved through the streets, stepping on tiny cars. She turned left and saw tiny people. They screamed in terror and running for their lives.

"Wait!" Korra called out, troubled by what was going on.

Suddenly the cops surrounded her from all ends of the street. "Attack!" the officer ordered again.

"Stop!" Korra shouted as more projectiles hit her. Suddenly the city street she was standing on opened up and she fell through it, screaming.

"Korra!" a voice shouted.

Korra felt her fall slow down. Looking around in the darkness she saw a glowing figure levitating towards her. "Huh!"

The figure levitated closer. It was a woman, clad in white robes. Her hair was as white as pure snow. She glowed with an unearthly light.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yue," the woman answered grimly.

"You are?" Korra looked around. "Are we in the Spirit World?"

"No," Yue answered. "You are dreaming."

"This is a dream?" Korra asked ponderously.

"Yes and no," Yue attempted to clarify. "A dream is how I'm communicating with you."

"Oh," Korra said slowly. "Are you here to help me?"

"I will try to help," Yue answered grimly. "But only you can fix your problem."

Korra became annoyed. "Okay, then why can a lowly spirit like Narvo shrink me but you can't restore me? You're the Moon!"

Unfazed by the outburst, Yue said, "It's not that simple."

"Why?" Korra snapped. "Why can't you undo this?"

"The Spirits and their ways are not human ways," Yue stated sternly. "There are rules and boundaries."

"Why?" Korra snapped, getting very annoyed.

Yue's blue eyes became cold. "Because without them, we would become no better than Narvo."

Korra's eyes widen. "Why?"

"The rules exist for a reason. We can't just do whatever we want. Even the best intentions can lead to disaster."

Korra groaned.

"Korra, I can't restore you, but I can guide you."

Korra groaned again. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

"You must connect with your Avatar Spirit," Yue told Korra, her voice soft. "I'll help you, but you have to figure it out yourself."

"How?" Korra asked skeptically.

Yue's expression became serious. "Just because you're asleep doesn't mean you can't connect with your Avatar Spirit."

"Alright," Korra said, her brow furrowed. She closed her eyes and attempted to mediate. Then she scowled.

"Let me help you with your meditation," Yue offered.

Korra opened her eyes and looked uneasily at Yue. "I think I rather figure this out myself. No offense. I just…"

"I understand." Yue assured Korra, her face full of sympathy. "It is best to suspect spirits."

"OK." Korra replied awkwardly.

…

Asami was asleep in her bed. Thin beams of light came through the slight opening in her bedroom curtains.

She awoke and yawned. She just lay there, ignoring the light peaking from the edge of her curtain. Though awake, lying in her bed was appealing.

After a few minutes she sat up and yawned. Getting to her feet, she went over to her dresser and got some socks and a shift. She then went to her wardrobe. Opening the door and examined the garments hanging inside, wondering which one to wear today.

She then took out a simple red dress and then headed for the bathroom.

…..

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Bumi was doing pushups. Though retired from the United Forces, he sought to stay in shape.

Jinora approached him. "Uncle Bumi, breakfast."

"Excellent," he said, getting to his feet.

They reached the temple kitchen. Jinora's family was already present.

"Hey, Uncle Bumi," Meelo called out.

"Good morning." Bumi smiled.

"Well, let's pray," Tenzin told everyone.

"Yes, Dad," Jinora said obediently.

Tenzin said a family prayer, thanking the spirits for their wellbeing, and then they all began to eat.

The mood was quiet. Not gloomy or ominous, just lacking the regular cheerfulness. Bumi put food in his mouth, eying the Air Nomads thoughtfully.

"So how's it going, Tenzin?"

Tenzin sighed. "I've found nothing new that can really help Korra."

Bumi shrugged. "Well, I'm sure you did your best."

"That's the problem. I think I have," Tenzin said grimly. "I don't know what else to do. The White Lotus is looking into it, but I suspect Korra is the only one who figure it out."

"Why?" Ikki asked.

"She's the Avatar."

"Yeah, being the Avatar gives her an edge us mere mortals don't have." Bumi commented dryly.

Tenzin sighed while the Meelo and the girls stared at their uncle, perplexed.

….

Asami exited the bathroom, wearing her red dress. Her hair was still damp from her shower.

She made her way through the mansion and came to Korra's bedroom door. The door was open and she peeked inside. Korra was lying on the bed unmoving.

Asami eyed her friend in awe. She was so small and attractive. She wanted to take Korra in her hands and prod and her but knew it would be wrong. Korra wasn't a toy to be held or played with. Asami turned and left the room, shaken by the morbid temptation she had experienced.

She headed to the kitchen, where a servant was already at work.

"Miss Sato," the servant said. "You're breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thanks," she said with a weary smile. She left the kitchen, her mind full.

Ever since the Equalist Revolution, Sato Industries had grown unpopular due to her father's involvement. She had been lucky to keep her company from going under, though she had been forced to lay-off some of her employees. That was the hardest part. It had also been hard seeing Mako with Korra, but she accepted that things didn't work out between them and moved forward.

She then thought of Korra's predicament and how very abnormal it was. Asami had never given much thought to the Spirit World and spirits before. Korra may be the Avatar, but apart from bending four elements, she didn't seem supernatural. She was just a regular girl like her. Asami groaned. "I'm sorry, Korra. I wish I could help you."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Asami headed towards the door, but a butler was already there and opened it.

"Asami?" Mako called out as he entered.

"Good morning, Mako," Asami said, her eyes thoughtful. "You're looking to see Korra, yes?"

"Yes," Mako answered awkwardly. "I was worried when she went missing yesterday. Thanks for taking care of her."

Asami sighed. "She's sleeping upstairs. And I don't think she wants to see you in her current state."

"Why?" Mako demanded.

"Well it's embarrassing for her," Asami explained sternly. "How would you feel if it was you?"

Mako grimaced, imagining himself tiny and Korra towering over her. "Fair point. But why doesn't she mind you?"

"Maybe because I'm a girl." Asami replied with a shrug. "Truly, if I was tiny, I would feel more comfortable with Korra then you."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make sense. I wouldn't feel more comfortable with you or Bolin then Korra if I was tiny."

Asami smirked. "Maybe because you're a guy."

"Uh, huh." Mako nodded, still not getting it.

A long silence followed.

…

Korra opened her eyes. She sat up silently in her bed and looked around, her heart heavy. She was still small and still hadn't found a way to restore her size.

She made a face and got to her feet. She airbended off the bed, and headed out the open door into the hallway. She ran down it, hating how a few steps were great distances to her.

Just then a servant came by and noticed her. Korra braced herself, suspecting this man might not be benign towards her.

The man's eyebrows rose, but his face didn't take on the wide shock she expected. "You are Miss Sato's guest?"

"Yes," Korra answered. "Where is she?"

The servant leaned over. "Sorry, what was that?"

Korra groaned, hating having to shout to be heard. "Where is Asami?"

"I am not sure," he answered. "I could help you find her."

Korra sighed, remembering to shout to be heard. "Yes, please."

The servant held out a hand and Korra complied. The servant walked carefully, so as not to cause her to fall out of his hand. She knelt down to make it easier on him.

"Uh, Miss Sato," the Servant called out, walking up to his mistress.

Korra's eyes widened in shock when she saw Mako with Asami. "Oh, no," she whimpered.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed in surprise.

"Korra?" Mako said, looking at the tiny girl in the servant's hand.

Korra became indignant. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you," Mako answered uneasily.

"Well I'm fine!" Korra snapped.

Mako was silent, sensing anything he said would make her more upset then she already was.

Asami felt the need to defuse the situation. "Mako didn't mean anything, Korra. And…well I did suggest you wanted to be alone and…"

Korra grimaced, "Asami, I need to talk to you privately."

"Okay," Asami said, holding out her hand.

Korra carefully went off the servant's hand onto Asami's.

"Anything else, Miss Sato?" the servant asked.

"You may go," Asami told the servant and looked back at Korra. "So what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk privately," Korra repeated, looking uncomfortable.

"Okay," Asami then looked at Mako. "Excuse us."

"Okay," Mako said awkwardly, wondering what was with the secrecy.

Asami left the room, entered a living room and closed the door behind her. She then looked down at Korra, still finding the sensation of the girl in her hand appealing.

"What is it, Korra, what's wrong?"

Korra became awkward. "I need to go back to the bushes."

"Oh," Asami exclaimed, finding the whole thing complicated. She wished things weren't so hard for Korra. "Alright, I'll take you outside."

Korra sat down on Asami's hand, her mood slightly better. "Thanks, Asami."

"No problem," Asami said, turning to find the exit.

…

Meanwhile a car drove to the edge of the Sato estate. A man came out, dressed in a butler uniform.

"So you know the plan?" the car driver asked the man.

"Yes," he gruffly assured the driver. "Find the Avatar and see if she can be captured."

The driver nodded and waited while the fake butler made his way across the estate towards the building. He looked to and fro, not anxious to meet someone who would ask difficult questions. He then reached a door and went inside the mansion.

…

Near some bushes, Asami waited her head turned. Then Korra came out. "Okay, Asami, I'm ready."

Asami knelt down and held out her hand. Korra stepped onto the woman's hand and allowed her to be lifted up. Asami began to return to the house, entering it.

"Where do you want to be, Korra?"

"I like to be in my room," Korra stated sullen.

"Okay." Asami turned and headed back to the mansion and went through the door.

A short distant away stood Mako, watching the girls, but didn't approach them in case he caused a new problem.

Asami then headed upstairs. Unknown to either, a disguised Triple Threat was watching, looking casual and plotting his next move.

Reaching the guest room, Asami gently lowered her hand to the bed, allowing Korra to step off with ease.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast, Korra?"

"Maybe later," Korra said wearily. "I think I'm close to connecting with my Avatar Spirit. Then I can undo this."

"Okay," Asami replied slowly. "I'll check on you shortly."

"Thanks," Korra said, grateful.

After Asami left, Korra sat cross-legged and began to mediate. She soon found herself in the Spirit World again.

She attempted to link to the energies around her. It was hard to focus, to connect. But she was sure she would get it right.

…..

The disguised Triple Threat casually came to a hall and looked for a certain room. When he found it, he eased the door open and gasped at was inside. There was the Avatar, only a few inches tall. She was sitting up on top of the bed and appeared to be asleep sitting up.

While strange, he resumed his mission. Though tiny, she could bend the four elements and there were rumors of the Avatar's spiritual powers.

He looked backed into the hall to make sure no one was nearby. He then took out a bag from his coat. He grabbed the Avatar. She didn't respond. He then put her into the bag and left the room.

…..

Exiting the Sato Estate, the Triple Threat turned left. Korra's body shook in the swaying bag. Suddenly, Korra's eyes glowed with a white light.

The Triple Threat stopped and noticed the bag seemed to glow as if containing a light.

Then the bag exploded, knocking the man down. High above, the tiny Avatar hovered, surrounding by a great wind. She then generated balls of fire in all directions.

The Triple Threat turned and ran away while Korra, out of control, flew higher into the air then snapped out of the Avatar State. "Wha…?"

She then realized that she was very high in the air. Forty feet in the air, but due to her the height seemed greater.

She fell but used airbending to slow her fall. Before long, she reached the road outside of Sato's mansion.

"Okay." Korra just stayed on her hands and knees, perplexed at how she got outside.

Suddenly a group of men came up towards her. "You're not going anywhere, Avatar," one of them growled.

Korra took a stance, but was suddenly surrounded by rock, up to her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to earthbend the rock, but it wouldn't budge.

"Nice earthbending," one of the men sneered. "I almost felt the rock move."

Korra yelled, trying futilely to earthbend against the rock containing her and shot fire out of her mouth. It didn't reach any of the men.

"You call that firebending?" another man gloated. He conjured up a ball of fire and held it a foot away from her. "Now this is firebending."

Korra's defiance melted.

"Now don't worry, doll," a third man mocked. "Our boss has plans for you."

Korra grimaced as she was lifted up and taken to their car and placed on the seat.

Two of the men sat around her. They both leered at her.

"Now she's a real doll," one said using keeping his earthbending to keep her in place.

"Maybe the boss will let us play with her," the second suggested mockingly.

Korra yelled in frustration. The earthbending Triple Threat then arranged some rock to cover Korra's mouth. Her eyes widened and she tried to yell, but couldn't.

"Now that's better," the second Triple Threat commented. Grinning, he touched Korra's head.

Korra tried to yell in frustration, but it sounded like a groan.

….…

**To Be Continued**

**Author note: Not much to say. It's a continuation of the plot with some excitement woven. Tune in next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**…**

Mako and Asami were walking on the estate ground. "Your company has come a long way," Mako commented casually.

"Yeah," Asami said. "If not for those investors, I would have lost Sato Industries."

Mako shrugged thoughtfully. "Look Asami, I… when you see Korra again, tell her I'm sorry."

"I will," she assured him.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as he left, Asami headed to the mansion. She went upstairs, making her way to Korra's room… and saw that it was empty.

"Korra?" She said, entering the room. "Korra, are you here?" She was very troubled.

….

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Bumi was finishing another round of pushups. "Well that will do for now." He got up and started to walk. Soon he came to a courtyard where Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were practicing their airbending techniques.

Ikki airbended up to her Uncle, her expression curious. "Hey, Uncle Bumi?"

"Hey, Ikki," Bumi said with a smile. "Nice airbending."

"Thanks." Ikki smiled before turning and resumed her practice session

Just then Tenzin came in view. "Good day."

"Oh, hi, Tenzin," Bumi said, looking at his younger brother.

"How's it going?" Tenzin asked.

Bumi looked at his nephew and nieces. "It's nice how they take after you."

Tenzin grimaced. He was familiar with his older brother's issue involving his lack of airbending. Bumi was expected to be his father's legacy. To rebuild the Air Nation. But he wasn't born with airbending. Then their sister came; only she got waterbending like their mother.

Then he was born and within a few years displayed airbending and was expected to be what his older siblings were supposed to be. That had caused a lot of family strain until they eventually resolved it. Their father had learned not to play favorites. Bumi had come to terms with it while their sister liked to travel the world.

Tenzin had taken to being a spiritual leader of a future generation of airbenders. But there was more to life than that.

"Hey, brother, you home?" Bumi asked.

Tenzin blinked, coming out of his thought process. "Oh, just thinking."

Bumi smiled. "That that's so you."

Tenzen frowned but didn't reply.

…

The Triple Threat car parked in front of a building. The criminals exited, one of them levitating what appeared to a rock above his hands. The men entered the building and made their way to the office where the Triple Threat Leader, Viper, waited.

"So did you deliver?" Viper asked his minions.

The Earthbender held out a hand and the rock he was bending morphed. The top half of the rock came undone and exposed Korra's head.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, gasping for breath. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Sorry girl," Viper said slyly. "We couldn't let you cause trouble."

Korra glared but didn't fight back, aware she wasn't strong enough.

Viper then gestured to another man. The man came closer and raised his left hand near Korra, conjuring up flame a foot away from Korra's head. Korra froze, startled by the giant ball of fire that could burn her face any moment.

"Now remember, Avatar," Viper warned mockingly, "you may be the master of the four elements, but we're big and you're small. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Korra looked uneasily at Viper's giant smug expression while the heat of the flame bristled against her exposed face. Korra was tempted to bend it into his face but knew that even if she succeeded, she would be in bigger trouble then she already was in.

The man then extinguished his flame while Viper looked at the Earthbender restraining Korra.

"Take her to her room," he ordered his minions.

The Earthbending Triad obeyed. Reaching a room, he put Korra down, and undid the rock constricting her. Korra sank to her knees, disorientated from her ordeal.

The Earthbender took the rock and then left the room, closing the door.

Korra looked around grimly. She became afraid.

"Korra," a voice whispered.

Korra looked around. "Hello."

"Mediate," the voice whispered again.

"Who are you?" Korra demanded.

"Meditate," the voice repeated.

Korra shrugged. "Okay." She sat cross legged on the floor and meditated.

She then felt a change and found herself in the Spirit World. In front of her was the serpent spirit called Za and beside him was Yue, the former human who became the Moon.

"Hey," Korra exclaimed. "What's going on? Was it you or one of you?"

"Your connection with your Avatar Spirit is stronger now than it was a few days ago," Za explained. "That was how we were able to communicate with you."

"Great, but I have a problem in the material world," Korra retorted. "I have to get back."

"Oh dear," Za murmured. "Korra, you are close. We may be able to help you complete it."

"Really?" Korra exclaimed in surprise which was then replaced with excitement. "What do I- or we do?"

"You need to focus on our energy, Korra," Za answered solemnly.

"Then we can help you," Yue added

Korra tried to meditate. Her surroundings became brighter and she felt something touching in her a unique way. Yue and Za stood around her, glowing brightly.

"Focus, Korra," Za told the Avatar, his tone serious.

Korra complied. She felt a connection to the two spirits grow. Then another figure appeared. A middle-age man dressed as an Air Nomad.

"Aang," Korra exclaimed in surprise.

"Focus, Korra," Yue stated sternly. "You're almost there."

"LOOK OUT!" a voice shouted.

Korra gasped in shock. Her eyes glowed and her spirit form vanished.

Yue and Za stared at the empty space in shock. They then turned to see Narvo laughing hysterically.

…..

Korra opened her glowing eyes; wind blew around her like a tiny tornado. Getting to her feet, she swung her left fist, metalbending the door, causing it to fall.

A guard turned and looked into the room and saw a mini tornado with the tiny Avatar in the middle.

The guard swung a fist and firebended, but Korra deflected it and then generated lightning at him, knocking him down. She ran out of the room.

Another guard arrived. He earthbended a rock at Korra, who moved left and swung a fist, shaking the floor, knocking the towering man down. Korra flew overhead.

She landed and turned a corner. She ran down more corridors, trying to find the way out, until she reach Viper and two other guards. They stopped short and stared in disbelief.

"Don't let her escape!" the Triad Leader ordered. He bended the water from a bottle, but the tiny Avatar deflected the water.

She ran between them and threw balls of fire and igniting the clothes of Viper and his goons. They screamed in pain as Korra kept running. Reaching a dead end, she swung her fists, shattering the wall with her Earthbending, and then airbended outside and into the open sky.

Then she gasped and come out of the Avatar state. She fell but quickly but used her airbending to slow her fall to the street.

She turned and ran for it. Just ahead were people. She wasn't anxious to meet them. She ran through an alley. It felt like a canyon to her. She then noticed a man sitting near some trash cans. She became tense, suspecting this guy to be dangerous, but he didn't see her. Korra was considering her options, but then she recognized the man.

"Gommu?" she exclaimed in surprise.

The vagrant turned and blinked in surprise. "Korra?"

"Hi," Korra said awkwardly, waving her hand.

"Korra, are you alright? When you were taken, I was worried. I went to Chief Beifong."

Korra frowned. "I can imagine how that went."

"What?"

"I said 'I can imagine how that went!" Korra shouted so Gommu could hear you.

"Well she didn't believe me until her phone rang and she got a call from someone who told her that you were tiny." Gommu grinned. "The look on her face was priceless."

Korra chuckled, imagining Lin's surprised expression.

"So what happened? How did you get here?"

"It's a long story," Korra shouted. "But I need to get back to Asami's place. Can you take me?"

Gommu hesitated. "Are you sure? Last time, I wasn't very helpful."

"It wasn't your fault," Korra assured him. "Please, get me back to Asami's house."

"Okay." He held out his hands and hesitated. Korra approached him and reluctantly sat in one palm. He enclosing Korra in his hands and gently stood up. He looked around. "Well, here we go."

The vagrant turned and ran through the town as fast as he could. He sped past various people who paused, puzzled, and doubting what they thought they saw him holding. Making a few turns, he soon reached Asami's mansion.

Gommu then knocked on the door. It was answered by the butler whose eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

"Hi, I have Avatar Korra with me," Gommu explained, holding Korra out before him.

"Please, come in," the butler replied, his composure regained.

Gommu complied looked around. "Wow, this is a quite a place."

"Yeah," Korra agreed.

Just then Asami arrived in the room. "Korra? Thank the spirits you're alright. Where were you?"

"I was captured by the Triple Threats. I barely escaped."

"Oh, dear," Asami whispered. "You rescued her?"

"Well I didn't save her from the Triple Threats, if that's what you mean," Gommu clarified sheepishly. "I found her in the streets all alone. Poor thing."

Within his hands, the tiny Avatar scowled, annoyed at being described as helpless.

"Thank you, sir," Asami said, eying the man. "You look familiar?"

"You may not remember me, but I remember you," Gommu replied with a grin. "I gave you and others shelter during the Equalist regime."

"Oh, right," Asami exclaimed awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, milady," Gommu assured her. Then he looked at Korra in his hands. "Where shall I take her?"

"Take me to my room," Korra shouted. "I need to meditate."

"Of course," Asami said, holding out her palms next to Gommu's hands. Korra gently got to her feet and onto Asami's hands.

"Oh, you are cute," Gommu commented. Korra glared at the old man. Seeing her glare, Gommu cringed. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

Asami cleared her throat. "Anyway, I'll take you to your room." She looked at Gommu. "Please, stay here, I'll be right back."

"Of, course," Gommu said cheerfully.

Asami carefully moved up the stairs and headed to Korra's room. She held her palms next to the bed and Korra jumped onto it.

"Korra, are you alright?" Asami asked. "I was worried."

"Mostly," Korra assured her friend. "I just need to meditate. I'm close to getting back to my full size."

Asami's eyes widen. "You figured it out?"

"Almost," Korra answered wearily. "I need to connect with my Avatar Spirit."

"I don't understand, but I hope you're right. Is there anything I can do?"

Korra considered. "I guess you can stay."

Asami smiled.

Korra began to meditate and went into a trance.

**SPIRIT WORLD**

Korra found herself in the Spirit World again. "Okay, let's see if I can connect with my Avatar Spirit." She tried to focus. The energy around her began to stir.

"Korra," a male voice said.

Korra turned and saw the ghost of a familiar Air Nomad.

"Aang?" Korra exclaimed in surprise and then noticed something. Near Aang was Za, Yue and… Narvo.

Korra then saw that Narvo was surrounded by purple energy, swirling around him like a slow moving tornado, and he was scowling.

"You're almost there," Aang told his successor. "You have nearly connected to your Avatar Spirit."

"Then I can regain my true height?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Yes," Za answered his snake-like head high, his eyes full of sympathy.

"Oh good for her," Narvo grumbled. "Just take me to the Void to serve my sentence so I don't have to listen to this pathetic display."

Korra eyed Narvo. "What's going on?"

"We've decided that Narvo has gone too far," Yue answered. "He will be punished for his actions."

"So just get it over with already!" Narvo complained.

Aang touched the energy field surrounding the trickster. The energy turned to a darker purple and Narvo gasped and went limp.

"That will keep him quiet." Aang looked at Korra. "Now let's begin."

"Excellent, let's get started," Korra said, focusing on her energy.

Avatar Aang glowed. Then other avatars appeared behind him.

Za levitated on the left of Aang while Yue stood on the right with the imprisoned Narvo near her.

Korra, Aang, and the other Avatars glowed, surrounding the whole place. Korra felt a strong connection.

"You have done it," Za's voice echoed all around. "You have connected with your Avatar Spirit."

"Now you can return to your true size," Yue said. "But first, you'll need this."

Korra felt something wrap around her body, becoming a toga.

**Material World**

Asami eyed the tiny Avatar kneeling on the bed. Suddenly, Korra glowed with a bright light, blinding her.

There was a ripping sound and then the light vanished. Asami blinked, regaining her sight. Then she stared in amazement. Korra was full size again. She was clad in a gown that came below her knees. Her feet were bare.

"Korra?" Asami asked.

Korra didn't respond, still in a trance. Just then a knock sounded on the door.

"Who's there?" Asami asked

"Just Gommu. You said you come back?"

"Oh," Asami exclaimed, going to open the door. "Sorry, I forgot about you."

"Well it's not nice to be forgotten but apology accep-" Gommu trailed off, his eyes wide when he noticed Korra. "The Avatar lady is big again. How?"

"Not sure," Asami admitted. "I don't really understand this Avatar Spirit stuff."

"That makes two of us." Gommu walked closer to Korra, eying her. "What is she doing now?"

"I think she's in the Spirit World," Asami replied.

"I see." Gommu murmured, stroking his gray beard. "So we just wait for her to wake up."

"I think so," Asami concluded. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"That would be bing ting, biggity bong," Gommu answered with a smile. "Lead the way milady." He bowed, trying to be a gentleman.

Asami smiled. Gommu lacked elegance but made up for it with friendliness.

**Spirit World**

Korra looked around. Aang and the other Avatars were gone.

"You did it, Avatar," Za told Korra solemnly. "You have regained your true size."

"You mean it?" Korra asked, smiling with excitement.

"Yes." Yue smiled. "But before you return, you should explore the Spirit World. As the Avatar, you're the bridge between our worlds, and must learn your role."

"Oh uh…" Korra hesitated. "Could one of you guide me?"

"I will," Za offered, he turned his head towards Yue. "Will you take Narvo to the Void?"

"Of course," Yue agreed. She vanished along with Narvo.

Korra looked at the giant snake spirit. "So lead the way."

Za turned and floated forward, his long body swishing through the air like a kite tail. Korra followed.

**…**

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note. So we finally come full circle surrounding Korra's size. But I still feel the story has loose ends to tie-up: Korra's adventure in the Spirit World, and of course her friends who are still worried about her.**

**Tune in next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**….**

Za led Korra down some kind of spiritual hill. Up a head was a table with several spirits. One looked like a humanoid plant. The other spirits were of a bird, a fox and a lion-monkey.

"Oh, hello, Za," the bird called out, and then looked at Korra. "Avatar Korra."

"Uh, hi." Korra smiled uneasily. "Yes, I'm the Avatar."

"Would you like something to eat?" the lion-monkey asked his voice nasal sounding.

"Uh…" Korra looked at Za.

"Pardon her hesitation," Za assured the spirit. "She fell victim to a trickster."

"Yeah, we heard about it." Bird nodded, blinking his left eye while his right eye stared sympathetically at the teenage Avatar.

Korra blushed.

"Don't worry Avatar," the plant spirit assured her. "This is spirit food. Apart from tasting good, it won't have any effect on you, good or bad."

"Okay." Korra sat down and picked up a flat cake. She hesitated for a moment but then took a bite out of it. "It's good."

"Yes, they are." the Fox spirit concurred, taking a sip from his cup.

Korra carefully ate her food, considering her surroundings. Za had been helpful and the other spirits seemed friendly. But she was still cautious.

"Your caution is understandable," the plant spirit commented sympathetically.

Korra's eyes widen.

"It's okay, Korra," Za told the Avatar, turning his long neck towards her. "You have every right to be suspicious. I would be concerned if you weren't."

"Thanks." Korra murmured as she attempted to relax. "So how do you know each other?"

"We've known each other for centuries," the bird spirit replied. "Once, all spirits knew each other. But like the material world, the balance of the Spirit World shifts, and spirits went their own ways and lost contact with each other."

"Sorry," Korra said sympathetically.

"It's alright," the Bird assured Korra. "We still have friends, as you can see."

Korra eyed the spirits thoughtfully. Her eyes then narrowed.

"You're thinking about your friends?" the plant spirit guessed.

Korra's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"It's kind of obvious. You should probably let them know you're alright."

"Right." Korra agreed but then remembered her manners. "Thank you for everything."

"We wish you well Avatar," Za replied solemnly, moving his snake body around like a fluttering ribbon.

Korra closed her eyes and focused. She found herself in the room. Everything looked so small, but then remembered that she was her normal size again.

She then noticed the simple garment she wore and scowled. "Ugh. I wish I had my clothes." She sighed. "Be grateful Korra. You're back to normal." She eyed her simple dress again. "Maybe Asami has something.

**Material World**

In the kitchen, Gommu was enjoying a good drink and snack. Asami had a simple cup of tea.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice called out.

Gommu and Asami turned in amazement and saw Korra coming toward them.

"Korra," Asami exclaimed in surprise.

"So you've finally awoken." Gommu commented.

"Well, you two don't seem very surprised," Korra commented.

"Well, we already knew you were big," Asami explained. "We just had to wait for you to awaken- or whatever it was."

"Yeah," Gommu agreed. "You were big and sleeping while you were sitting up."

"Oh," Korra conceded. "Well, that makes sense." She looked down at the simple gown she was wearing and then at Asami. "Do you have anything I can change into?"

"Oh yes," Asami assured her friend. "I have a few outfits you can change into."

"Great," Korra said in relief.

"So is it finally over?" Gommu asked curiously.

"Yeah, that pain in the neck spirit won't be a problem anymore," Korra assured the old vagrant.

"Good to hear it," Gommu gave a bow. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Korra smiled. "No, I'm fine. Visit Air Temple Island anytime."

"Great." Gommu grinned. "Well I'll be seeing you again. Bye!"

"Bye!" both girls called after him.

….

Korra had finished changing into a red long sleeved shirt, red pants and black shoes. She looked herself in the mirror. She touched her hair, which hung down her shoulders. "I'll fix it later."

She exited the changing room where Asami was waiting. "I guess I better to get to Air Temple Island," Korra commented wearily.

"I suggest you go to Mako first," Asami told her. "He's been worried about you."

Korra sighed. "Yeah, I guess I did blow him off."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Asami assured her. "This has been a very strange couple of days."

"No kidding."

…

At a warehouse Mako was doing a work shift. Then Korra and Asami entered.

"Korra!" Mako exclaimed in surprise. "You're huge."

"Hardly," Korra smirked. "I'm just my right size."

"Well… what I mean is… you look big to me."

"Yeah, well you look small to me, little man," Korra retorted with a teasing smile.

Mako blushed at the statement. "So everything's alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry for shoving you away it…" Korra hesitated, trying to find the words. "It was just so embarrassing."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Mako conceded. "So you got plans tonight?"

"Right now, I just want to go get back to Air Temple and relax," Korra confessed.

Mako considered that. "Would it be too much if you had company later today?"

Korra smiled. "Sounds fine."

Mako smiled back.

….

Reaching the temple, Korra entered the temple grounds.

"Korra!" several voices shouted.

Korra turned her head and smiled at the three young airbenders. "Hey, guys."

"Korra, you're a giant!" Meelo exclaimed, his eyes wide with wonder.

Korra smirked. "No, you're just a little man."

"Hey!" Meelo exclaimed indignantly, while his sisters giggle.

"You're so big to me, Korra." Ikki said, still amazed how Korra seemed to tower over her.

Korra smiled teasingly. "Well you're so small to me," She told the young girl.

Ikki looked perplexed. "I guess I do."

"Well it's great to have you back," Jinora said happily. "How did you do it?"

"I found connection with my Avatar Spirit," Korra told the teenage airbender. "I still have a ways to go, but everything's fine."

"Well, come inside." Jinora said cheerfully.

"Alright," Korra said as she and the others headed to the temple.

….

Pema and her children and Korra were getting the table ready. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Mako." Korra went over to the door and opened it. Korra's eyes widened in surprise. "Gommu."

"Hey Korra." The old vagrant waved with a smile. "You said I could come over. Is now a bad time?"

"No," Korra assured him. "Come in."

"Thanks." Gommu grinned, entering the room.

Meelo, Jinora and Ikki ran into the room, looking at the visitor.

"Hi." Meelo smiled at the homeless man.

Ikki made a face. "Why do you look like you haven't showered?"

"Ikki!" Korra exclaimed while Meelo and Jinora stared at the girl in shock.

"Well, it happens when you don't have a home to live in," Gommu replied, unfazed by Ikki's inconsiderate question.

"Oh," Ikki murmured sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not all bad. The park is public property; people throw away stuff that still has value. I have much to be thankful for."

Pema entered the room, eying the man. "Hi. You are?"

"Gommu, my lady," the homeless man told the female. "The Avatar said I could come anytime."

"True," Korra admitted. "He helped me when I was in trouble."

Pema smiled. "Well, you're welcome to our home."

"Good." Gommu grinned, looking around. "Nice place by the way."

Just then there was another knock at the door. "Oh my," Pema exclaimed. "How many guests did you invite, Korra?"

"Just Mako," Korra assured her.

Korra went to answer the door and her eyes widened again. There was Mako, but there was also Bolin and Asami. "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"Well you invited me," Mako reminded her frowning.

"And Mako invited us," Bolin added. "Great to see you big again, Korra."

"Thanks," Korra said, stroking one of her hair braids. "Well you're all welcome, too."

"Thanks," Asami said with a smile.

The trio entered the home. Pema's eyes widened. "I thought you said you only invited Mako."

"I did, and he invited Bolin and Asami," Korra answered, smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry," Mako apologized. "I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Oh, it's okay," Pema assured the teenager. "I just prefer to be told ahead of time."

Gommu came up to them. "Hi. It's been a while."

"Well, can you guys help me get dinner ready?" Pema asked the teenagers.

"Of course," Asami answered.

Bolin and Mako also agreed to help and headed to the kitchen. Before long, they had finished preparing.

Just then, Tenzin arrived. He frowned when he saw Bolin, Mako, Asami and Gommu. "What is going on?" He demanded. "I thought we were having one guest."

"Yeah," Korra answered sheepishly. "I invited Mako who invited Bolin and Asami."

"I didn't think it would be a problem," Mako said defensively.

"This is a good day," Bolin countered sternly. "Korra is back to normal. It's a good time to celebrate, right?"

"I'm sorry," Asami apologized. "I didn't think it would be a problem."

Tenzin sighed. "I suppose its fine." He then noticed Gommu. "And who are you exactly?"

"The name's Gommu," the old man answered. "I'm a friend of Korra. I tried to help Korra when she was small."

Korra cringed with embarrassment. "I told him he could come anytime he wanted."

Tenzin sighed. "I guess he is fine, too. But next time, please inform me that you're going to have guests over."

"I don't realize we have so many today," Korra argued.

"Okay, everyone, calm down," Pema interjected. "Just take a deep breath."

There was a hesitation. Then Korra and the others complied.

"Now let's have dinner and enjoy it," Pema told everyone.

"Very well," Tenzin relented.

"Works for me," Bolin said as the others expressed agreement simultaneously.

They all went to the dining room. "Well this place is nice," Gommu commented.

Everyone took a seat around the table. Tenzin gave a pray of thanks to the Spirits. Then they all begin to eat.

Gommu looked at Korra. "So, Korra, that enough food for you?"

Korra looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you're normal, everything must look small to you," Gommu explained. "I was wondering if your meal seems small to you."

"I'm fine," Korra assured him. "Everything looks perfect. Now can we talk about something other than my size?"

"Oh," Bumi called out. "Did I ever tell about my assignment in the North?"

Everyone looked at Bumi.

"Tell us, Uncle Bumi!" Ikki said excitedly.

Tenzin sighed, weary of his brother's melodrama.

….

Korra went to her room. She sat cross-legged on the floor, closed her eyes and began to mediate.

She then found herself in the Spirit World again. She felt the energy around her. She saw a familiar shape moving towards her. It looked like a monkey, but there was intelligence in his eyes.

"Hello, Avatar," the Spirit said kindly. "What brings you here?"

"Seeing if I can still enter the Spirit World," Korra answered casually, though she stayed on alert. "So far, so good."

"You still have much to learn," the Spirit told Korra simply

"What?" Korra exclaimed. "Like what?"

"The ways of the spirits, keeping balance in our world- as well as the material world."

"Great, so where do I start?"

"My name is Barba. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to a place here that may be enlightening."

"Wait!" Korra exclaimed suddenly. "Last time a spirit offered to help me, I got shrunk."

The spirit called Barba smirked. "Good, you're learning. If you don't trust me, I suggest you explore and learn the way things are in my world."

"Sure, no problem," Korra said, looking around. She began to march.

**….**

**The End**

**…**

**Author Note. Well that's the official wrap-up. I hope you liked the Aftermath and the characters. **

**I have doubts on some of the story, but decided to posted it as it is. I may one day remove this story and post a rewrite. Or maybe I won't. **

**Though I am disappointed with the results, the fic has a silver-lining, it's not awful like the Toy Story Black Friday Reel…which may or may not mean anything to you. If you get it, you get it. If not, you can ask questions. **

**Good bye and God bless**


End file.
